


Dark Side of the Moon

by orphan_account, Trousersquid



Series: Into the Frozen Twilight [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: AU - Twilight, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Anna is Older, Awkwardness, Disaster Lesbians, Elsa Has Ice Powers (Disney), Everyone swears a lot, F/F, Fluff, Girl Penis, Heavy Angst, MAJOR CANNON DIVERGENCE, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Sorry in advance., almost everyone is gay, g!p elsa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trousersquid/pseuds/Trousersquid
Summary: How far are you willing to go to save the ones you love?Story roughly follows Twilight (New Moon) timeline and plot but we took some serious creative liberties as needed to fix the original story...There will be possibly triggering moments and/or scenes, but we will add warnings in the notes section before those chapters.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Into the Frozen Twilight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589812
Comments: 37
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

"Anna, are you sure about this?" Rapunzel sprawled over the pink bedsheets of Anna's bed "I mean, yeah, Elsa and Honeymaren have been going steady all summer, but you kinda go way overboard on parties. And Honeymaren doesn't strike me as one who likes a big fanfare about her business, you know?"

Anna chuckled as she peeked through her bag of supplies, picking out the silk streamers she found in copper and navy, "She's going to love it. I already know, remember? She won't like the idea at first, but once she gets here and has Elsa to lean on, she'll actually start enjoying herself. I've already seen it." Tossing some of the streamers to Rapunzel, she grinned, "Help me put these up in the living room! And I ordered a cake that makes me wish I could still eat chocolate."

"Of course you have." Rapunzel snatched the pack of streamers and rolled over and looked at her red-headed 'sister'. "Aye, aye, captain. Don't you think it's sweet of Honeymaren to have moved into an apartment off the reservation so she and Elsa could have more time together? Though I still can't believe they let Elsa onto their land as much as they have been. But downside of our beloved sister falling head over heels in love is that we almost never get to see Els anymore!"

Anna chuckled, "I'm sure that will change in no time at all. Give it a couple years and Honeymaren will be with us for good." She winked and pulled out the candles, a decorative string of flags in the same color scheme, and a few more baubles to hang around the house. "They're meant for each other."

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow "You've seen that? Have you told Elsa? She will literally kill you for keeping a secret like that if not."

"Telling her would alter the future!" Anna huffed, "And it would make it less of Honeymaren's decision. I don't want her to feel pressured one way or another, or feel like she  _ has _ to. Elsa would never forgive me if she thought I was trying to steer here towards it."

"I guess that makes sense." Rapunzel sat up and swung her legs off the bed "And I know you're right. I've sensed the way Elsa feels around Honeymaren. It's different. It's special. I can't really explain it, but there's definitely something there." she frowned pensively, deep in thought for a moment, then bounced back to her usual giddy self "Come on, let's get this party started!"

Anna grinned and nodded, taking the rest of her things downstairs in a flash, ready to get to work.

Elsa grinned as she parked her silver Stingray in front of Honeymaren's apartment complex, waiting to take her to their first day of senior year at Forks High School. She pulled her phone out to text that she had arrived. That was one of the strangest adjustments she had made since she started dating Honeymaren. Texting rather than making a call or speaking in person. Even though her siblings texted her all the time, she almost never responded. Aside from embracing modern technological advancements, Elsa was learning to loosen up and let her hair down for a change, quite literally. Before Honeymaren she always wore her hair in a tight braided bun, and same clothing style each day, almost like a uniform. Now she wore it in a perfectly messy French braid and had embraced a fashion style Anna liked to call casual chic. 

In the short months that they had been together, she and Honeymaren had already been through some serious trials of learning to love and grow together and hardship and near death experiences. Ever since she thought there was a chance of Honeymaren dying at the hands of a sadistic Tracker named Hans, when she was forced to suck his venom out of her girlfriend's wrist, her desire for Honeymaren's blood was far outweighed by her need to be with her. Always. And if the day ever came that Honeymaren died, she had firmly decided that she would go to the Volturi and ask for her own existence to be ended as well. She simply could not exist in a world without her. Despite Honeymaren voicing a desire to become like her, she would do whatever it took to keep her alive, safe, and human. And that was final. 

Her soft blue eyes flashed up when she caught sign of movement, a big grin spread across her face when she saw Honeymaren coming out of her complex. "Hey there, beautiful. Happy Birthday." she smirked and closed the distance, pulling their bodies into a deep hug.

Honeymaren grinned and threw herself into the embrace, "Thanks, love. Finally eighteen. Wait, does that make me older than you now?" She smirked playfully.

"No you’re not. I'm 197. Forever trapped in the body of a seventeen year-old." Elsa snorted, sneaking a quick kiss before going to the driver's seat. She had long given up on trying to open Honeymaren's door for her, and frankly, she loved how strong and independent she was. It balanced her loving, warm and caring side. Even if she had a deep stubborn streak. It was all a part of her. And she loved every bit of it.

Honeymaren settled herself in Elsa's car. As much as she loved her bike, having built herself a new one thanks to Elsa's generous donations, she did like riding to school with Elsa better. 

As they pulled into the school parking lot, she saw a figure looming at the edge of the parking lot. Upon closer inspection, she recognized the short crop of black hair. "That's Leah... Elsa, mind if I go say hi? I wonder what she's doing here.."

Elsa shook her head "Of course I don’t mind. She's your friend. I'll just wait for you by the stairs. Take your time."

Honeymaren smiled, "Thanks. Be right back." She put on her backpack and trotted over to the edge of the lot, "Leah! What're you doing here?"

Leah glared a little at the platinum blonde girl, but reluctantly gave her some props for not being overly clingy and protective. She put on a smile when she saw Honeymaren approaching her "Hey there! I stopped by your apartment but you were already gone. Just wanted to wish you a happy birthday and give you a little something." She held up a small ring with intricate webbing and beads. "Something to catch bad dreams and keep evil spirits away." she couldn't help but shoot a quick glance at Elsa.

"A dreamcatcher! Did you make this? It's so pretty..." She took it with a grin, admiring the handiwork. She missed the look at Elsa, too engrossed in her new gift. "Thank you, Leah. I'm... sorry I'm not around the rez as much anymore, but I'll always come for the cookouts, I promise." The warning bell rang from the school, and Honeymaren looked back up at Leah, "I've gotta go. But thanks for coming all the way out here for me. It means a lot." She reached out to hug her.

Leah nodded "Yeah, it was just something I put together for you." She accepted the hug, holding her a second longer than she ought to, but she couldn't help but grin to herself when she saw a flash of cool blue eyes fixing her with an icy stare. "You should get to class."

Elsa waited politely until Leah had left to rejoin Honeymaren. "So how come Leah Clearwater gets to give you a gift and I don't?"

Honeymaren snorted, "Because you would get me something way too over the top and expensive... all I want is  _ you _ , Elsa. That's enough for me. Birthdays just aren't a big deal to me."

"And you've got me." Elsa pursed her lips "I can't fault you for not being materialistic, that would be rather hypocritical of me. The only object I care about is my car... the rest is just... stuff. Anna and Rapunzel are the worst! They get attached to every little thing!" she walked into the school, happily holding Honeymaren's hand "Oh... and just so you know, Anna is planning a birthday party for you."

Honeymaren rolled her eyes, "What? I didn't think she was serious about that..."

"Everyone is very excited. We haven't had a birthday in the family in... well... what seems like forever." Elsa chuckled "I think you already know how hard it is to get Anna off the ledge once she makes up her mind for a party. Remember Valentine's Day?" she snorted.

Honeymaren snorted, "I remember... So, I guess I'm coming to your place after school?"

Elsa snorted "It's always your choice, of course. We would love to host you if you wanted. Or I could come over to your place and we can just have a quiet night in. It's up to you."

"Let's see how I'm feeling after school." Honeymaren conceded.

Elsa nodded, taking a seat in the back of their shared English class. This year they had coordinated schedules (and pulled a few strings) to have all of their classes together. She groaned when she saw the board and ancient television set up in the front of the room "Ugh. Romeo and Juliet again?"

Honeymaren elbowed her playfully, "Were you expecting Tolstoy?" She took her seat next to Elsa, getting out her book.

"I'd take  _ Anna Karenina _ any day. Or  _ War and Peace _ for that matter. But this idiot?" Elsa snorted "But in some ways, I suppose I envy him."

Honeymaren shook her head with a chuckle. "Envy?"

"He took the easy way out. For humans, death... it's just a part of life. A dagger, some poison, old age. For some of us, we don't have that luxury." Elsa murmured quietly.

Honeymaren frowned at that thought. "So... what would you even do? Do you not get to die at all, ever?"

Elsa shook her head "It's next to impossible... but there are ways."

"Like...?"

"Why do you want to know?" Elsa sighed "You shouldn't be worrying about this, anyway. It's my problem, not yours."

Class began and she sighed, "I'm just curious... tell me later?"

Elsa pursed her lips "I promise." she looped her fingers with Honeymaren's and turned her attention to the screen.

Honeymaren leaned against her, watching the film.

The school day dragged on, but at long last, the final bell released them for the day "Have you given thought as to what you would like to do tonight?" Elsa leaned against the wall by Honeymaren's locker, her fingers looped in her long hair.

Honeymaren sighed, "Well... I think we should at least make an appearance at Anna's party. Then we can go to my place after?"

"Of course..." Elsa smiled "It is  _ your _ party after all." she smirked and put her arm around her waist, holding her lightly as they walked to her car.

Honeymaren shook her head. "I guess it is, isn't it?"

Elsa thought quietly on the drive to her house "So, you said the only birthday gift I was allowed to give you was me, right? What if... we..." she winked, giving her best attempt to be seductive. Which might have looked like she had a piece of dust stuck in her eye for all she knew.

Honeymaren burst out laughing, "Sorry! Sorry, actually I was going to make an innuendo earlier too, just... You're adorable, do you know that?"

"Oh... you were?" Elsa would have blushed if she could "I... ummm... did not pick up on that at all..."

"Well, I didn't end up going for it, so... I'm glad you did." She offered back.

Elsa chuckled softly "Well, something to look forward to... a little dessert after your cake?" She snorted out loud when she saw the drive up to their secluded manor. There were balloons spaced every few feet lining the driveway. "Ugh... Anna. Since she 'graduated' last year she has far too much time on her hands."

Honeymaren covered her face with her hands, "I'm starting to regret this..."

Elsa chuckled "Yeahhhhh... so I guess I spoke too soon when I told you I could protect you. I should have added the caveat that I could protect you from everyone and everything, except my sister."

"I guess that's fair." Honeymaren shook her head, "Alright, let's do this. Like a band-aid, all at once."

Elsa grinned and turned off the car, sprinting to Honeymaren's side and opening the door, laughing at the scowl "Come on, you said I could only do this on very special occasions! And your birthday counts!"

Honeymaren smirked and stuck her tongue out, "Fine, okay... Just this once." She climbed out, linking arms with Elsa.

Before Elsa could even open the front door, they were intercepted by a flash of red hair "You're here, you're here, you're here! I could have sworn you were going to have uh... how do I put this nicely... dessert first?" Anna came bounding down the stairs and pulled Honeymaren into a big hug.

Honeymaren blushed hard and hugged Anna, "Oh hi. I, uh... Yeah. We're here."

"Ha, ha, ha. We’re all laughing here, Anna. But keep it up and see what happens." Elsa jokingly threatened "You might be my sister, but I'll still kick your ass."

"I believe 'keeping it up' is your job!" Anna chuckled and ducked behind Honeymaren. She could hear a roar of laughter coming from inside. 

"Same goes for you and Kristoff!" Elsa yelled at Eugene before turning back to Anna "Cute, using my girlfriend as a human shield? Really?"

Honeymaren snorted and held up her hands, "Cease fire! We surrender!"

Elsa groaned "Fine... can we go inside now? I'd hate for the guest of honor to be late to her own party."

Anna smirked and pulled Honeymaren along, Elsa followed a few paces behind them. She and Rapunzel had decorated the entire first floor with balloons, streamers, candles, flowers, and a 5-tiered cake. "Happy Birthday!!!" Anna squealed, hugging Honeymaren again before releasing her.

Honeymaren stared at it all with wide eyes, mouth open. "Oh... Oh my..."

Iduna came out of the kitchen to give Honeymaren a quick hug next "Sorry, we tried to rein Anna in, but she and Rapunzel just had so much fun..." the rest of the family came and greeted her and wished her happy birthday wishes.

"So we've got dinner going, that should be done in about 30 minutes, so you two lovebirds can do whatever you want to do until then. Then we can do cake and presents!" Anna squealed "Oh, I'm so excited!"

Elsa stepped in, "Yes, thank you, Anna. Honey, want to go to my room for the time being? I believe I owe you some answers from class earlier."

Honeymaren nodded, she'd been searching for a good time to ask. "Yes, please. Lead the way, love."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Violence, PTSD/flashbacks... oh, and a character death...

Elsa led Honeymaren upstairs, not to her room, but to Iduna's office, opening the large mahogany door. "So you asked me earlier about how someone like me might... you know... end our existence. And I am going to say in advance that I'm not particularly pleased about telling you this. But you asked, and I suppose you should know all aspects about me and my kind. The only way I am aware of that a vampire can die is by being dismembered and burned. But it requires a great deal of strength to do that. It's not something we can accomplish on our own. But there are ways. The easiest way is to go to Italy and provoke the Volturi."

"Volturi... What are they?" She frowned.

Elsa sighed and pointed to a large ornate portrait in the corner depicting 3 regal-looking figures standing on a balcony, overlooking a crowd of commoners. "They're the oldest and strongest clan in existence. Iduna spent some time with them. She said that they were very refined, sophisticated, but had absolutely no regard for humanity. They're pretty much the closest thing to law enforcement in my world."

"So like... Vampire police? I didn't know you guys even had laws."

Elsa snorted "I guess you could say that. We don't have many, but the only one that is regularly enforced... that we keep the existence of our kind a secret from humans. We don’t make spectacles of ourselves or kill conspicuously. Unless you actually want to die. It's the only law punishable by death."

Honeymaren frowned, "... That's harsh."

"Well, we've pretty much existed for millenia without being detected, so it works." Elsa shrugged.

Honeymaren sighed, "I guess so."

"Why do you want to know about this? It's not exactly cheerful topic. And I don't care about what Anna said, I will do whatever it takes to keep you human." Elsa turned to look at her.

Honeymaren took her hands, "And I'm determined to spend forever with you... But regardless of my future, I want to know everything about you and your life, and that's part of it, isn't it? At least in some small way."

Elsa looked intently at her, gently cupping her jaw and holding her face up to look at her "No, listen to me. You have a whole life ahead of you, Honeymaren. There are things you should experience! Grow old, raise a family, whatever you want. Because that is what it means to  _ live _ . This, hiding in the shadows, repeating high school,  _ killing _ to survive? That's not living and I won't doom you to my fate. I'm not going to turn you into a soulless monster like me. I can't be selfish like that. My fate is sealed, yours is not. It might be too late for my soul, but I wil do whatever I can to protect yours."

Honeymaren stared into her eyes, her own expression stubborn and set. "Well, it's not your decision to make. And obviously I can't just do it myself, so I'm not going to go around your back, but I know what I want."

Elsa sighed loudly. "You're right. It is not my decision to make. But I really want you to think about what you're saying. There's no going back. Are you ready to say goodbye to your family? Your parents? Ryder? Yelana? Once you turn, and you're as good as dead to them. You'll never be able to see them again. All you can do is watch everyone you ever loved die around you from afar. You become no one in society. Just another face in the crowd..."

Honeymaren listened and stayed quiet for a long moment. "... I'm not saying I'm giving up on it, but I will agree to taking more time before jumping into it. Deal?"

Elsa pursed her lips "I'd say no, but I know you are so damn stubborn and when you set your mind to something, you are so determined. Just... please consider everything, okay?" She pulled her into a firm hug "Look, I'm not saying that I don't want to be with you forever, I just... I know the consequence of the decision ahead of you and I just want you to understand what it means, okay? I love you, no matter what. Until you take your last breath and beyond."

Honeymaren wrapped her arms around Elsa, "I promise I won't make this decision lightly. I'll consider everything. I promise. I love you, Elsa. Every part of you."

Elsa held her close, her cheek nuzzled against the top of her head "We should go to dinner, the others are probably waiting for us."

Honeymaren nodded, "I can't believe they made me a five-tier cake... Ryder won't complain about the leftovers, though."

Elsa chuckled "I'm sure he won't." She grasped Honeymaren by the waist and led the way back out into the hall and toward the dining area.

Dinner was jovial and light hearted, everyone sharing memories of their own birthdays and other significant moments. It turned out that Anna and Kristoff were married, several times actually. Sometimes they had another wedding just for an excuse for Anna to throw a party. Honeymaren had come over for dinner several times in the few months since Valentine's Day and they had learned how to cook meals on a smaller scale rather than for an entire army, but Honeymaren was always sent home with leftovers. 

Once the eating had finished, Kristoff brought over several large boxes, filled with brand new riding gear (all reinforced fabrics, at Elsa's insistence). Iduna and Agnarr excused themselves to go get their gift for Honeymaren from upstairs.

Next, Anna ran over and grabbed a small box with a beautiful bow on top. "This one is from me! It goes with the one from Raps!"

Honeymaren laughed and took the box, undoing the bow and taking the top off of the box. She took out a digital camera and grinned, "Oh wow..."

Anna grinned and took the camera and waved it at Honeymaren and Elsa "Here you two get together! Let's get some pictures going!"

Elsa grinned and happily obliged. Up until now she had avoided taking pictures with Honeymaren, the less evidence the better. But now that they were having discussions about their long term together, perhaps it wasn't a dream anymore. They all took turns taking pictures, doing silly poses and funny faces. Eugene and Kristoff made some sneak appearances in the background.

After a while, Rapunzel grinned and shot over to bring her present over to Honeymaren "Now that you've got the pictures, you'll need this! Sorry for the wrapping job, Eugene insisted on contributing last minute."

Honeymaren grinned and started to tear into the gift. She hissed as she tore the paper, pulling her finger back with a red bead of blood forming at the end.

Just as Honeymaren started to unwrap the gift, Anna froze, her eyes wide as she was flooded with multiple visions at once and so rapidly that they were blending together. She collapsed, unable to process the onslaught of information.

Elsa stiffened next to Honeymaren when she smelled the blood, but when she saw her sister collapse and she turned her head for a split second.

Kristoff knelt beside his wife, "Anna!"

Eugene's lip curled up in a hungry growl, his eyes flashed with hunger and he surged forward in less than the blink of an eye. He slammed Honeymaren into the wall with a hiss. Something snapped in her arm and she screamed out in pain, everything was happening so fast, all she knew was sudden pain, fear.

Rapunzel rushed forward and grabbed Eugene by the arm, trying to pull him off of her, but he threw her back across the room.

Elsa turned back just as she felt Honeymaren's grip leave her arm and saw Eugene throwing Honeymaren against the wall. And her  _ scream. _ Something inside of her snapped and she had a flashback to that spring, when Hans was throwing her love around the gym like a rag doll. She no longer saw her brother in front of her, all she saw was that evil, smug face with pointed features, the sideburns.  _ Hans. _ She lunged at him, grabbing him by the throat, hell bent on finishing the job she had started before Iduna had pulled her off him. Her ice flooded her hands, dropping the temperature rapidly. She saw his skin cracking, like porcelain. She was so close. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR TOUCHING HER!" she screamed, and ripped the head clean off the shoulders, throwing it aside, much of the torso shattering at the sudden force. She stood there, panting hard from effort, still seeing red. She heard screams, not just Honeymaren's cries of pain, and felt several pairs of hands on her. But they weren't comforting. They were restraining her, pulling her away and down to the floor. "What are you doing? He's going to kill her! How can you side with him?" she screamed, her vision still clouded by her rage.

Rapunzel let out a pained wail. "No... No no no, Eugene!" she covered her mouth with both of her hands and began to sob, shaking her head as she backed into the wall behind her.

Honeymaren dropped to the floor, gasping in pain as she tried to understand what had happened. It had all happened within a fraction of a second, and now Anna and Kristoff were restraining Elsa, a body rested on the floor, the top half shattered in pieces. 

Eugene had attacked Honeymaren. Elsa had killed him trying to save her.

Agnarr and Iduna had returned just in time to see the aftermath, both wearing masks of shock. Iduna rushed down to Elsa's side, "Elsa, Elsa!" She took her face in her hands, eyes deep with sorrow. "Elsa, what have you done?"

Elsa looked up when she heard Iduna's voice, sobbing dry tears "Hans... he was killing her. I had to."

Iduna sighed "Elsa... Hans is dead."

Elsa shook her head, starting to calm down and be more reasonable. "No, I saw him... he just hit her! I stopped him!" She blinked a few times and looked around, her eyes settled on the body in front of her "If that's not Hans, then who..." And then she looked up to see Rapunzel "No, no, no, no, no, no! Oh my god, what have I done?" she stilled, not struggling against Anna and Kristoff anymore.

Rapunzel fled from the house, a blur of blonde hair and purple fabric. 

Anna kept a hand on Elsa even though she was done fighting, "Elsa..." She couldn't find the words. Beside her, Kristoff squeezed his eyes shut, chest heaving with quiet tearless sobs for his brother. He let go of Elsa and dropped to his knees, slowly reaching out for the pieces but not touching them.

Elsa stayed there on her hands and knees, shaking violently as she stared at the shattered body of her brother. Dead at her hand.

Iduna looked to Anna with a sad nod, then to Honeymaren "I need to set your bones." she said simply and escorted Honeymaren out of the area and up to her office.

Elsa continued to wail, repeating "What have I done?” She had been so certain it was Hans. She would never have attacked her brother. Her  _ family. _

Anna tried to calm Elsa, tried to reach her, but even she knew there was no future that brought Eugene back. 

Honeymaren followed Iduna, in too much pain to fight. Still, she watched Elsa over her shoulder, her eyes filled with tears. This was her fault. If she had been more careful opening the stupid wrapping paper, none of this would've happened. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry-" she whispered as Iduna sat her down.

Iduna shook her head, grateful Honeymaren had sat herself down on the couch "It's not your fault, dear. You can't be responsible for the actions of others. Your life is too short to wallow with guilt. Now, take a deep breath, this is going to hurt." She took Honeymaren's arm and quickly set the bone.

Honeymaren bit down on her lip to keep from crying out. She gasped and groaned softly, "Fuck..."

Iduna moved quickly once the bone was realigned, making a splint "I need to get you to the hospital before the bone slips again. Come, let's go."

Honeymaren nodded numbly, the pain in her arm was making it difficult to stay focused. She held onto Iduna's arm and followed her back down the hallway. As they turned for the garage, she saw the three remaining siblings, posed like statues, still reeling from the night's events. When she saw Elsa look at her, she felt her heart jolt. As much as she wanted to go over there, to console her, tell her everything was going to be okay, she knew it wasn't the time. She sat in silence, looking out the window as Iduna drove into town. But all she could see was the pain in Elsa's crystal blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to any Eugene/Flynn Rider fans out there...


	3. Chapter 3

Honeymaren was in a colorless haze as they took x-rays and eventually put her arm into a cast. She didn't speak unless she had to answer someone, and she brought out her phone dozens of times to text Elsa, asking if she was okay, but received no answer. After several hours, she was released and Iduna drove her back to her apartment.

After Honeymaren was gone, Elsa sprinted out of the house. She couldn't be there anymore. She couldn't face her family. She only had one place to go: Honeymaren's apartment. She stood in the main room, still as a marble statue, waiting. She knew what she had to do. She just had to think of how she was going to do it.

Honeymaren let herself into her apartment, grateful that her right arm was still fine at least, so she didn't struggle to get in. She opened the door and stopped, surprised to see Elsa standing in her living room. She rushed forward and threw her arms around her. "I'm so sorry, Elsa.."

Elsa did not move, even with Honeymaren's arms around her. Seeing Honeymaren with another cast made her heart clench tight. Another near death experience resulting in an injury. Because of her.

Honeymaren slowly realized that Elsa wasn't moving. Not at all. She pulled away, "Elsa... I understand if you need some time. I get that. I just... I'm so, so sorry, I should've been more careful, I was reckless, and..."

"It's not your fault." Elsa sighed quietly "You're only human, after all. Accidents happen."

Honeymaren felt a pang at that. She  _ was _ only human. That was the problem. But now wasn't the time for that discussion. "You should give yourself the same leeway, you know."

Elsa shook her head "Normal people get papercuts. If you had a normal party, it would have come down to a bandaid. If I were a normal girlfriend, I wouldn't be fighting every moment of every day to not kill you. Honeymaren, I am not good for you."

Honeymaren staggered back a step. "Elsa... Please. You are what I want, and... And it's still my birthday so--" she made a fist with her good hand, pressing it lightly to Elsa’s chest, "Stay here with me. Stay the night and we'll talk more in the morning, okay? And... We'll talk through everything, you and me, okay? Just... Stay."

Elsa looked at her and gave her a weak smile "of course. I promised that you'd have me for your birthday. And I never break a promise."

Honeymaren nodded slowly, then took her hand and led her to bed. "Lay with me. Please?" She kicked off her shoes but didn't bother with her clothes, climbing under the sheets, exhausted. It was too much to process right now, she just needed Elsa.

Elsa followed her, laying down next to her, carefully wrapping an arm around her as she felt Honeymaren quickly fall into a deep sleep. As she waited for dawn, she thought. And thought. And thought. It's all she could do. She had ripped her family apart. Rapunzel was gods knew where, and Kristoff and Eugene had been so close, she knew there was a rift between them now. That left Anna, Iduna, and Agnarr trying to hold the pieces of their small family together. And it wasn't fair. She knew she had to leave, maybe she'd come back again, once the dust settled.

Well into the morning, Honeymaren finally woke. She pulled Elsa closer as the memories of the night before spilled into her mind.

Elsa felt Honeymaren stir and she sat up a little.

Honeymaren sat up with a little groan of pain, her pain meds had worn off. "Thank you for staying. I was a little worried I'd wake up alone."

Elsa shook her head "I promised you I'd stay with you." She reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the pill bottle, offering it to Honeymaren. "Your medication wore off hours ago."

Honeymaren took the bottle and opened it up, taking out two pills. She got up with a wince, feeling bruises she didn't know she had as she went to the bathroom for a cup of water.

Elsa got up and followed her “Honeymaren, I can’t tell you how sorry I am because there are no words to describe it.”

Honeymaren swallowed down her pills and shook her head, "This isn't your fault, Elsa... It... If we keep going back and forth trying to find blame, we'll never get through this."

“Get through what? We can’t keep doing this. Every time something happens, you are the one who ends up hurt. All I bring you is pain. You... you don’t belong in my world. I’m not good for you. And you’re not good for me.”   
Honeymaren’s heart clenched, “So you mean I’m not good enough for you, is that it?”  
“As long as you’re with me you will always be in danger... even when we least expect it. I chose you over my family and now Eugene is dead...” Elsa stared deep into Honeymaren’s eyes.

Honeymaren stared back at Elsa, a pang in her heart. She stepped towards Elsa, gritting her teeth. "Elsa, you- I know that you care about me, but this is just your fear talking. Stop and think for a second, don't... Don't just run away."

Elsa shook her head “It’s not fear. I promised you once that I would do everything in my power to keep you safe. And that includes keeping you safe from myself. In less than six months you have almost died. Twice. Because of me. I’m not going to risk a third strike. I can’t be selfish anymore… This is over. I’m leaving. And you can go on living your life without any interference from me.”

Honeymaren's eyes burned with angry tears. "And I get no say in it, do I? You're just going to disappear and- and I'm just, what? Leftovers?"

“What is there to say, Honeymaren?” Elsa sighed. 

"I fucking  _ love _ you, and I want to spend  _ eternity _ with you! Isn't that enough? If you're tired of me getting hurt, then change me already! It’s the only solution!"

“That’s not a solution, that’s a tragedy. I won’t let you make the same mistakes I made.” Elsa’s heart was breaking but she kept her face calm and neutral.

Honeymaren's teeth gritted against each other, her jaw tight. "I'm your mistake, then. Really? Fine. FINE! Just know that I  _ loved _ you, I did nothing but  _ love _ you, and if you don't want me anymore, then you should just say so and leave."

Elsa clenched her jaw “Honeymaren, I don’t want you anymore. I’m sorry I let it go on as long as I did.” She turned before her face betrayed her pain at telling the biggest lie in her existence. She spoke softly over her shoulder “I know I don’t deserve to ask anything of you, but please, just... be safe.” And with that she walked out of the apartment without a second look.

_ Safe. _ Honeymaren stared at the spot where Elsa had stood. She had the gall to tell her to be  _ safe!? _ Anger boiled up inside her, and suddenly she couldn't stand another moment in her apartment. She grabbed her coat and stormed out, though as soon as she saw her bike she remembered she couldn't even drive it with her cast on. She made a sharp turn and sprinted off into the woods behind her apartment. She didn't care what direction she was going as long as it was away. 

Honeymaren ran until she lost her breath. Her legs burned, but she wasn't ready to stop yet. She made a fist with her good hand and slammed it into the trunk of a tree. Her fist came back red and angry. She hit the tree again, this time it came back bloody. It felt like rebellion, bleeding.

Leah was patrolling the woods when she heard a weird noise over the hill and went to investigate. She blinked several times when she saw it was Honeymaren. Beating up a tree. She trotted over to her “man, what did that poor tree ever do to deserve that kind of treatment?” She joked, but then saw Honeymaren’s expression and instantly became more serious. “Mare, what’s going on?”

Honeymaren pulled back her first to hit the tree again, but paused when she heard a familiar voice. "Leah? Why are you out here?"

“Uh, I was out for a run? It’s free lands and all.” Leah shrugged. Her smirk turned to a scowl when she saw the cast. Her blood started to boil. “Did  _ she _ do that to you?”

Honeymaren shook her head, "No... But she did leave me." She felt her eyes water again and she reared back to hit the trunk all over again.

Leah sighed, relieved, but also it hurt to see her friend in so much pain. “Hey, hey, come on. You’ll just hurt yourself more if you keep that up.”

Honeymaren huffed and finally let her fists drop to her sides. Her right fist was bloodied, skin broken in multiple places. If it wasn't for the pain meds, she'd have had to stop much earlier. "Then what do I do?"

“Come on, lets just walk or something.” Leah offered, rather out of her element. Consoling heartbroken girls was not something she had a lot of experience with. "I don't know what you  _ should _ do, but I know what you  _ shouldn't do _ , and that's wallow and give that girl any more of your time by thinking about her. You're gonna pick yourself up, get a job, work on your bike, hell, learn underwater basket weaving for all I know. Just don't sit around wondering about what could have been. If she left you, she clearly couldn't see what an amazing person you are and she doesn't deserve you. Trust me, you're better off this way."

Honeymaren couldn't even begin to describe how she was feeling. There was so much that Leah didn't know, so much that she couldn't tell her. She wanted to be nothing but angry with Elsa, but deep down she wanted to be there for her, to help her through the turmoil of emotions she had to be feeling after what had happened at her party. It was all too much. "Okay. Let's walk." She agreed, to exhausted to fight.

Leah nodded "Hey, so maybe I can see your fancy new apartment some time? And Ryder misses you, by the way. He and Seth have been hanging out but it's not the same. You're like a sister to him."

Honeymaren nodded, not quite ready to smile yet. It would still be a while for that. "I miss him too. And all of you. How far are we from the rez? I... Don't really want to sleep alone in my apartment tonight."

"Not far, you ran quite a ways from your place. My place is just up and over these next few hills." Leah pointed "And you're welcome with me and my family any time, and of course you have your aunt's house, too. I'm sure they wouldn't mind. Ryder hasn't turned your room into his gaming room yet."

That almost cracked a smile on Honeymaren's face, but not quite. "It might be nice to have a change of scenery... You sure you wouldn't mind?"

"Not one bit! I miss hanging out with you, Mare! You're all up in Forks and living your life, which is awesome but I still miss you. A lot." she admitted quietly.

Honeymaren leaned towards her, nudging her shoulder against her as they walked. "Miss you too, Leah."

Leah smiled and hip checked her back. Selfishly, she was glad that things worked out this way. She hadn't felt this happy since she found out that Honeymaren was coming home. And then that bloodsucker moved in on her territory, taking Honeymaren away from her.

Honeymaren looked down at her gory right hand, still stinging with every movement. "I really made a mess of myself... Won't be riding my bike for a while."

"Eh, you're young and healthy, you'll heal up. Remember when I dared you to jump off the roof because I thought you could stand on the air? You broke your other arm then and it didn't take too long for you to heal up." Leah chuckled at the memory. She was trying to keep Honeymaren's mind busy, from wandering back to  _ her _ .

Honeymaren snorted, the barest hint of a smile at her lips. "I remember that. Totally worth the broken arm."

Leah laughed "I told you at the last second not to do it, when I realized you were actually serious. But that only made you  _ more _ determined to fly! And you did a spectacular job for like, 2 seconds." They crested the hill and saw the Clearwater house settled in a little clearing in the forest, smoke rising from the chimney. "Here we are! Mom will be glad to see you, too."

Honeymaren nodded, "Sue is great... Think she'd make us some chocolate chip cookies like old times?"

"Of course. C'mon, let's go in."


	4. Chapter 4

It took about three weeks before the doctors cleared Honeymaren and took her cast off. By then, her knuckles had healed up nicely, too, and she was restless from having been so restricted. She'd stayed with Leah's family part of the time and spent some time at home with Yelana and Ryder, refusing to talk about she-who-must-not-be-named. She went to her apartment only when necessary, it still reminded her of  _ her _ but she couldn’t move out because it had already been prepaid for the year. But as time went on, it got a little less painful. 

School helped distract her, but every time they pulled into the parking lot, her eyes drifted to the spot where there used to be a silver Stingray. Every time, it was empty. As was the table in the corner of the cafeteria. After she realized that they weren’t coming back, that the separation was permanent, she burned the pictures from her birthday party and deleted the one picture she had on her phone. She hoped it would bring her closure, but there was still a nagging doubt in the back of her mind. She still had a flicker of hope. And that pissed her off even more.

To keep her mind off everything and keep herself busy, she took a job at the rez mechanic's garage where she learned even more about fixing up cars and trucks and bikes. Leah came around almost every afternoon and helped her pass the time, chatting and laughing with her while she was half covered in motor oil. It felt normal again, almost. 

Leah pulled into Dave’s Auto, the mechanic shop where Honeymaren was working now. She was glad to see that Honeymaren had taken her advice and was keeping herself busy, rather than sitting around moping after the bloodsuckers. She was better off without  _ her _ . But she could still see a darkness in Honeymaren’s expression, her inner spark a little dimmer. Not gone, just, different. She grinned when she saw two legs sticking out from under a car. She grabbed the box of pizza and got out of her truck. “Hey, Mare!” She said loud enough for Honeymaren to hear her over the noise in the garage.

Honeymaren rolled out from beneath the old Camry she was working on and grinned when she saw pizza. Her face had a big grease smear up her cheek and another over her forehead. "Leah, if that's pizza in your hands I might just kiss you." She laughed, getting up to her feet and wiping her hands on the rag tied to her belt.

Leah beamed, “Oh yeah? Maybe I’d like that...” she teased “But seriously, I thought you might like a break. You still like supreme, right?” She chuckled at Honeymaren’s appearance.

Honeymaren headed over to the sink to scrub herself down, "Perfect timing, just finished changing an oil filter. I must look a mess."

“Nah, this is a good look for you.” Leah shook her head “you’ve never been afraid to get your hands dirty.” In truth she thought that Honeymaren looked _incredibly_ _hot_. So many girls liked dresses and shopping and getting their nails done. But not Honeymaren. She wasn’t afraid of hard work and having an adventure or doing something incredibly risky. The girl lived on the edge, always pushing the limits. And she was right there with her through those adventures. Less so in recent years, when Honeymaren’s family moved away. But she was back now! And without interference from Elsa, maybe she had a chance after all.

Honeymaren chuckled and shrugged, "Part of the job, I knew what I was getting into."

Leah grinned and set the pizza down on the work counter, grabbing a slice “mmm...” she hummed happily as she chewed.

Honeymaren happily grabbed a slice in each hand and started eating hungrily. She groaned, "So good..."

Leah ate in silence a little while before starting up a conversation "So, senior year, huh... any idea of what you're gonna do next?" Leah murmured through her bites.

Honeymaren thought as she chewed, "Well, I don't really feel like college is for me. I can learn so much more for so much less money here at Dave's. I'd like to start rebuilding bikes and selling them, you know?"

Leah nodded "Yeah... wish I had a cool skill like that. Ma's been trying to teach me how to run the restaurant... I'm not thrilled about it, but it's been in the family for ages. And Seth has no interest whatsoever."

"You don't have to take it on if it's not what you want, you know. There's going to be someone around here that would be more interested, you know. It doesn't have to be you."

Leah shrugged “family obligations. Sometimes you’re born into it.”

"Still... You do have a choice, you know." She frowned as she ate, "What would you want to do if the restaurant wasn't in the picture?"

“Hmmm... travel. Experience the world.” Leah spoke dreamily, “never really been off the Rez. You’re so lucky Mare.”

"You can still do that." She urged, "You can still see the world even if you do take over the restaurant. Plan some time after graduation, a few weeks, and just do it. You'll regret it if you don't."

Leah nodded “yeah... maybe. I’d feel weird going alone.”

Honeymaren smiled, "I can go with you."

Leah perked up “you’d want to come with me? That’d be awesome! Where should we go?!” She beamed,

"Anywhere! Everywhere!" She grinned back, "Oh, how about Florida? The beaches, Disney World, Harry Potter World? It's perfect! You'd love it! It's not exactly 'the world' but it's way different than here."

“That’s a great idea!” Leah could barely contain her excitement. She had something to work toward and save her money for. And to go with Honeymaren was like a dream. “Maybe Spring Break? Or summer after school before whatever comes next?”

"Yes! Let's do summer, more time to save up."

Leah nodded and grabbed another piece of pizza “sounds perfect!”

Leah hung out with Honeymaren a little longer before making her way home. She couldn’t contain the smile on her face, nor did try.

That smile did not go unnoticed by her brother as she came home. Seth grinned, "So... What have you been up to today?"

Leah’s smile fell a little but not completely “I was just hanging out with Honeymaren, Mr. Nosy.”

Seth jumped to his feet with a wide grin, "Just 'hanging out', huh? So when are you going to ask her out?"

Leah snorted and playfully punched his shoulder “yeah, just hanging out... I’m not gonna... at least not yet. She’s still hurting a lot and I don’t want to push her. But we’re planning a trip for summer!” She gushed excitedly “maybe by then I’ll have asked her out properly.” She grabbed a bag of chips and flopped down on the couch.

Seth plopped down beside her, "Really? That's awesome!"

“Yeah, I’m stoked.” She crunched on a couple chips “so what about you? Any  _ loooove _ interests?” She teased

Seth rolled his eyes, "... Not really. I mean, a crush, I guess, but it's probably never gonna happen so I shouldn't get my hopes up."

Leah snorted “Oh really? Who is it!? And why not? You should go for it! What’s the worst thing that can happen?”

"He could be straight!" He blushed hard and picked up a pillow, hiding his face in it. He'd never actually come out to her yet.

Leah smiled softly “hey, look at me. It’s okay, you don’t need to be embarrassed or anything. You’re my brother and I love you no matter what.” She gently tugged the pillow.

Seth sighed, putting the pillow down into his lap, "I know, I just... I really really like him. I just can't deal with the idea that he might not even want to try..."

Leah nodded “it’s scary... rejection burns like a bitch.”

Seth chuckled a little, "You've got lots of experience in that, huh?" He teased, elbowing her gently.

Leah groaned “don’t remind me how many times she’s friend-zoned me.”

Seth snorted, "I don't have to, I'm sure she will again soon..."

Leah swatted him “don’t be an asshole. And unlike you, at least I’m trying!”

Seth laughed, "Okay, okay... For real though, I love Honeymaren and all, but I don't like how often she's hurt you. Do you think she'll actually ever come around?"

Leah shrugged “sometimes things are worth waiting for you. I’ve got tough skin. Besides, that idiot of a girlfriend is out of the picture now and so she’s not getting that bad influence.”

Seth snickered, "If she turns you down again, I swear I'm making you a profile on OK Cupid whether you like it or not."

Leah glared “don’t you dare!”

Seth smirked, "Watch me!"

“I know where you sleep buddy... you best be watching over your shoulder!” She grabbed him and pulled him into a headlock, ruffling his hair.

Seth laughed and struggled against her grip, "No fair! Hey, I worked hard on that bed head 'do!"

“Just go to sleep again, I promise you it will look the same tomorrow!” Leah released him. “I’m gonna get my homework done. You best have done yours too or Ma will have both our heads.”

Seth snickered, "Alright alright... But I'm serious about that profile!"

“Whatever Seth.”


	5. Chapter 5

Eventually Honeymaren made an honest effort to reconnect with her friends at Forks High, rejoining them for lunch one day after having spent several weeks eating alone. Leah had told her to stop punishing herself, so she took that to heart. She'd suffered enough.

Erica looked up from her lunch and gave Honeymaren the biggest smile “hey! Look who it is!”

Honeymaren smiled back as she sat down, "Hey guys... Sorry I was in the dumps for a while. Thanks for giving me some space, but I'm back to the land of the living!"

“It’s all good, just glad to have you back!” Justin chimed in, popping a grape in his mouth.

Erica grinned and leaned on her elbow, tilting toward Honeymaren “so, now that you’re back, maybe we could go to a movie to celebrate?”

Honeymaren thought for a moment, "Yeah... Yeah, a movie sounds great!"

“Awesome! Great! So there’s a new one out ‘Love is in the Air’ that looked pretty good. What do you say about that?” Erica could barely contain her excitement.

Honeymaren suddenly realized what Erica was really asking. "Not really feeling romance... How about 'Paranormal Terror 2'? We could all go!" She gestured to the rest of the table.

Erica's face fell a little "Oh, that's... horror... uh, sure..."

Justin piped in "great, I’ve been wanting to see that! Whoooo! Movie night with Maren!!"

Honeymaren nodded, "Great! Yeah, let's do it! Tonight?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Erica didn't even try to mask her disappointment.

After lunch, Honeymaren texted Leah to invite her, too. Once school was out, she drove out to Port Angeles for the movie to find that only Erica and Leah were coming, seeing texts from Michaela and Justin saying that they'd come down with the stomach flu that was going around school.

Leah was waiting for Honeymaren to arrive outside the theater. She downright snorted when she saw the other girl who looked like she was about to be sick. "Hey, you made it!" she grinned and hugged Honeymaren then turned to the other girl "So, Paranormal Terror 2, huh? Sure you can handle it?"

Erica stiffened when she saw Leah hug Honeymaren so comfortably. "It's fine! I love this kind of stuff!" she lied.

Honeymaren smiled, "Great! I'll get popcorn to share."

“Great! Let’s go!” Leah grinned and held the door open. 

Honeymaren bought them popcorn and they made their way into the theater. Erica and Leah took their seats on either side of Honeymaren, and as the movie began she looked down to see Leah and Erica's hands, palm up each on the arm rest beside her. Erica used her other hand to hold her hoodie up to her face, covering most of it except for her eyes, which were wide with fear as the movie progressed.

Leah watched the movie with a huge grin that only got bigger each time she heard Erica shriek.

Honeymaren jumped at a couple of the scares, but it didn't frighten her much. She heard Erica suddenly jump to her feet and mumble, "I'm gonna be sick-" as she sprinted out of the theater.

After the movie, Honeymaren walked with Leah out to the lobby, concerned for Erica.

Leah snorted and leaned against the wall “what a marshmallow...”

"She probably just has that flu going around." Honeymaren sighed, shaking her head.

Leah shrugged “whatever.” Feeling brave, she reached out and stroked Honeymaren’s hand.

Honeymaren tensed and carefully pulled her hand away. "Leah..."

“What? I can’t hold your hand?” Leah raised an eyebrow, but pulled her hand back. She felt a sharp pang of disappointment and then her anger rising. It had been almost 2 months since Elsa left.  _ She _ had been the one who was there for Honeymaren, helping her pick up the pieces, helping her move on.  _ She _ had been there every day since the breakup. Not to mention the years of happy memories growing up together. Yet Honeymaren has been ready to throw herself at the bloodsucker after just a week! Her blood started to simmer. “It’s because of  _ her, _ isn’t it?”

Honeymaren stared at Leah, surprised. "Leah, it's not- I'm just not in a good place for anything like that right now. And I really love having you as a friend. That's all I can really handle right now."

_ Friend-zoned again… _ Leah nodded, biting back a retort. She hated that Honeymaren could only see her as a friend “sure, Mare. Whatever you need. I’ll wait.”

Erica came out of the bathroom “sorry about that...” she looked between the others, sensing the tension, and Leah’s glare “what? I wasn’t feeling well before the movie. I just wanted to go out with Maren.”

Leah bristled, her inner flame roaring. “You’re feeling sick? Maybe you should have gone to the hospital instead of a movie. Better yet, why don’t I give you a reason to go to the hospital?” She spat, puffing herself up, ready to throw down.

Erica shrunk back against the wall "What? I don't want..."

Honeymaren quickly put herself in between Erica and Leah, "Hey! What's gotten into you, Leah?"

Leah growled, her anger reaching a boiling point "I need to get out of here." she said simply, turning toward Honeymaren, as if to ask if she was coming too or what she was doing.

Honeymaren narrowed her eyes, "Yeah... Maybe you should." It came out harsher than she'd meant it to, but Leah had just threatened her friend. That was not okay.

Leah lowered her eyes, "Fine. I'll see you around." she huffed and stalked off down the hallway.

Erica waited until Leah was out the door before she stood herself upright "Yeah, I should get home, too... stomach really took a turn for the worse. Thanks for the movie, I'll see you at school." she turned and left, moving slowly, not wanting to run into Leah again.

Honeymaren watched Erica go, feeling more bereft than she had in quite a while. She got to her bike and prepared to start it up when she heard the revving of engines nearby.  _ Bike engines _ . She followed the sound and rode down to a side street where she found a group hollering after two guys racing down the street at top speeds. Her heart pounded, she missed that rush, that burst of adrenaline. The movie hadn't even come close to giving it to her, so she drove down to meet them.

Elsa stood in a dark alley like a shadow, wearing all black, her nearly white hair pulled up into a black cap. She returned to Washington after having been tipped off by a vision Anna had of Erica's future, seeing Leah Clearwater starting to lose her cool and threatening her. How could one person have such a bad track record of finding danger, especially in a town as quiet as Port Angeles? Her heart clenched when she saw Honeymaren go by on her motorcycle, wanting so badly to dash out and grab her. To hold her and kiss her. To apologize and beg her to take her back. But she had made a promise. So she curiously looked around the corner to watch where Honeymaren went, following at a distance. She saw her approach a group of motorcycle-riding thugs  _ What the fuck is she doing? _

Honeymaren kept her helmet on and came to a sudden stop beside the rowdy group. "I want to race."

"Hey, hey, hey, we got some fresh meat!" One of the bikers looked over at her "Little thing like you think you can hang with us? C'mon, let's see what you got!" He revved his engine loudly.

Honeymaren smirked and revved right back, "Yeah. So, who's man enough to take me on?"

"You got a fire, I like it. Well, come on, you just gonna sit there all night? Let's go!" He wheeled his bike out to the makeshift starting line. In front of them was a mile and a half span of smooth, uninterrupted road.

Honeymaren revved her engine and drove up to the starting line, her heart beating hard in her chest. As soon as the flagger jerked a tee shirt in the air, she hit the gas, screeching off down the stretch.

Elsa's eyes widened when she realized what was happening. She watched a moment, then surged forward at a speed that she knew she would be undetectable (especially given her choice of attire) to catch up with Honeymaren. As soon as she was a little ahead of her, she slowed down and turned "Honey... please… I’m begging you… be safe." she whispered quietly before she turned and ran again at full speed, disappearing into the darkness ahead of them.

Honeymaren practically jumped out of her skin as she heard Elsa's voice. She almost lost control of the bike, but she sped through the wobble and tore off past her competitor through the finish line. She screeched to a stop, looking around for Elsa. She'd heard her, she knew she had. But she was nowhere to be found.

Elsa watched from a few blocks away, seeing Honeymaren looking around in a bit of a daze. She knew she had heard her, and hopefully it would be enough to stop her from doing reckless things in the future. She wanted to stay, but she had a promise to keep. She turned and ran away, not looking back.

Honeymaren breathed hard, ignoring the whoops coming from the bikers at the finish line. She couldn't think straight, not with Elsa's voice echoing fresh in her mind. She quickly sped back onto the road home without another word to the bikers, heading for her apartment. Part of her hoped to see Elsa, part of her hoped she didn't.  _ Was she going crazy? _

Honeymaren unlocked her door and flicked on the lights, looking around her place for a long moment for any sign of movement, any sign of Elsa. Her heart clenched, feeling a strange pang of disappointment when there was no sign of her. No sign of anyone having been there, nothing amiss. She sighed, feeling suddenly far too alone. She shut the lights off and headed back to the rez, to Yelana and Ryder's house. Her house.


	6. Chapter 6

Ryder heard the rumble of Honeymaren's bike and came out to check "Hey, there, stranger! Long time!" He grinned and wrapped his arms around her, picking her up with ease and swinging her around. He had filled out quite a bit in the past few months. He chalked it up to puberty. "What's going on?"

Honeymaren laughed a little as he picked her up, already more at ease. "Wow, you've been working on those weights, huh?" She shook her head, "Just didn't want to sleep in an empty apartment. Had a rough night."

"Yep! All that hard work finally paying dividends!" He smirked, setting her down and flexed his bicep. "Can I help with anything? Maybe we can go on a night hike? Help clear your mind?"

Honeymaren nodded, "Yeah, that sounds perfect. You sure I'm not keeping you up too late? Yelana might have my head regardless..."

"Nah, it's no problem." Ryder smiled and pulled on a hoodie before walking down the driveway "She's been strangely relaxed about me staying up late. As long as I get my homework done and stuff."

"And you have been getting your homework done, right?" She elbowed him with a chuckle, pulling her hands in the pockets of her jacket as they started to walk.

"Yeah, I have! Gives me something to do. Some of my friends at school, they just, like, ditched me."

Honeymaren frowned, "What? You're like the most likeable person since Mr. Rogers. Why would they ditch you?"

"I dunno! Everything was fine and then they just, like, missed school for a week and now they've started following Sam Uley around like little puppies. And sometimes I see Sam looking at me, like he's waiting for me... it's really freaking me out." Ryder shrugged.

Honeymaren frowned deeper, "Maybe it's best you stay away from him then... Want me to have a little 'talk' with Sam?" She pounded her fist into her palm.

"I try..." Ryder shook his head "Thanks, but no thanks. I know you mean well, but I don't need my cousin fighting my battles for me. I'm sure it's fine. Just a phase or something. Besides, I don't want to burden you with my troubles, you've been so busy with, um... stuff."

Honeymaren sighed, "Yeah, it's been tough for a while... but I've always got time for my favorite cousin."

“Whatever, I’m your only cousin.” Ryder smirked, then pulled his lips into a tight line as he thought "And you... you're still doing okay, right? Has there been any... um, contact?"

Honeymaren shrugged, "Radio silence." She didn't want to bring up the weirdness that had just happened at the race. She couldn't explain it.

Ryder nodded but didn't press. He knew there was something on Honeymaren's mind but he also knew that pushing her to talk before she was ready would just make her clam up and close off. He walked along in comfortable silence a moment before ducking and pulling Honeymaren to the side of the road, ducking behind a fallen log "Shhhh." he hissed quietly.

Honeymaren looked at Ryder in confusion, then looked around to try and see what he was hiding from.

Ryder put his finger to his lips, then tapped his ear. After a few moments a loud whooping could be heard coming down the road and several young men went running by, wearing nothing but cut off jeans and sneakers. Apparently none of them could have been bothered to put on a shirt. Once the pack ran by and down the street, Ryder stood up "See what I mean? Sam and his cult. On the patrol." he spat, almost with disdain. "I'm surprised Leah isn't with them this time."

Honeymaren watched them run off and stood with Ryder. "Leah's part of them? She has been suddenly more of a jerk than usual... If you end up becoming one of those jerks, I'll kick your ass." She shoved Ryder playfully, "I love you too much to let that happen, kid."

Ryder nodded, "Yeah, Seth said that Leah just started going off the deep end, more aggressive and standoffish, staying out all night, sleeping all day. Real weird... And you don't need to worry about me, I would never be a dick like that to you or anyone."

Honeymaren pulled him under her arm, "Good." She sighed, that explained Leah's behavior, sadly.

"Hey, hey, hey now! Easy on the goods!" Ryder wrestled out of her grasp "Come on, we should get back, it's getting late."

"The goods?" She snorted and gave him a noogie instead, "Alright, alright... thanks for the walk. I know I can always count on you."

Ryder grinned and straightened up "You'll always have me in your corner, cuz."

Honeymaren smiled, "Right back at you. You can tell me anything."

Ryder chuckled “Hey! I’ll race you home so I can whoop your ass in Mario Kart!”

Honeymaren laughed, something she realized she hadn't done a lot of for a while. "Just you wait, I'll make you eat those words!"

Ryder snorted “you wish! Loser has laundry duty for a month!”

Honeymaren smirked, "Oh, you're so on. Race you home!" She grinned and took off in a quick sprint.

Ryder whooped and ran after her, easily out pacing her. He was glad to see this part of Honeymaren again. She always kept up a brave face but he knew she was still hurting.

Honeymaren was in awe of how easily he passed her, but she sprinted all the way home at top speed, laughing as she trotted to a stop at the house, "Damn, Ryder... That working out is really working for you, huh? I've gotta get back in shape."

Ryder grinned “told ya I’d whoop your ass! Prepare to deal with my smelly socks!”

Honeymaren snickered, "Oh, it's on. You may have won this race, but Mario Kart is another story."

The Mario Kart playoff was tense and uncertain until the last minute, with Ryder in the lead, but Honeymaren managed to get a blue shell and stole first place at the very last minute. 

A couple of days after the movie, Leah was pacing out front of Dave’s, waiting for Honeymaren to show up. She looked up when she heard Honeymaren’s bike approaching and took a deep breath. “Hey Mare… I don’t have much time, I just wanted you to hear this from me. We… we can’t be friends anymore. I wish we could, but we just can’t.”

Honeymaren set her helmet aside, staring at Leah in surprise. "What? Why? I mean, yeah I was pissed at you but that doesn't mean-"

"I wish I could explain. But I can't. I'm trying to keep you safe, okay? I'm not good. I used to be, but not anymore." Leah clenched her fists at her sides.

Honeymaren huffed, hurting inside. This sounded a lot like the excuses Elsa had given her before she left. "What the hell, Leah? We just... We can't be friends anymore? Just like that?"

Leah clenched her jaw and nodded.

"This is about Sam, isn't it? You're a part of his little cult now, that's it, isn't it?"

"Don't blame Sam. He's been trying to help me. But if you want someone to blame, you should start with that damn bloodsucker you were so in love with. And don't even try to deny it. You knew what she was and you still went with her. It makes me sick." Leah spat.

Honeymaren paused a moment  _ How did Leah know about the Arendelles? _ Then she felt her anger surge inside her, boiling over. "If you're going to act like this, maybe we shouldn't be friends after all!"

Leah narrowed her eyes "Fine. Have it your way." she turned on her heel and ran off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for wading through the heavy stuff, things are going to start picking up from now on!

A couple of weeks had passed since the movie. Aside from their cryptic conversation, there had been no sign of Leah, nor had there been any contact. And that hurt. Honeymaren had grown used to having Leah around, it made her feel light, distracted from the angry emptiness she felt inside. And now she was just pissed off again. Another friend just left her, giving her no say. So she spent a lot more time with Ryder and at work now, just trying to keep herself busy. She realized that Ryder was the one constant in her life right now, the one she could always depend on.

Honeymaren was at Dave's for her Saturday morning shift, ready to get to work on an old Buick. As she got under the hood, she couldn't help but overhear Dave chatting up one of his customers, and the conversation was a bit more interesting than usual.

"Yeah, they found some hiker dead in the woods. By something big, they said. Had some sightings of bears, from the sounds of it."

"Bears? Huh." Dave shook his head, "Makes me glad I'm not the woodsy type!"

“Maybe so, but it wasn’t far from town and if it is a bear, it’s not like it cares about city limits. I just hope the rangers find it and take care of the issue, if you know what I mean.”

Dave nodded, "Yeah... And let's hope it's only one."

Honeymaren felt an idea spark in her mind. Maybe it was the promise of danger, or maybe just her masochistic side, or maybe she needed closure, but she suddenly thought of the lake Elsa had taken her to. She wondered if the gazebo was still there, if there was even any sign remaining that that night had actually happened. After work, she pulled on her hiking boots and drove out to where Elsa had taken her. She wanted to see this for herself.

Honeymaren made her way through the forest until finally the trees gave way to a clearing, a lake, and an empty place where the gazebo had stood. The sun was already starting to dip a little lower in the sky, it had taken her much longer to get there at human speed. She walked into the place she remembered it being, a bitterness crept into her mind at the memories. Maybe she was finally ready to move on. Or maybe she wasn't done being angry yet. She was tired of being angry, though. She wanted to move on, but still it seemed that Elsa was always at the edges of her mind.

"I wondered when I might find you here." Facilier's smooth, low voice sounded from behind her.

Honeymaren stiffened, her blood pumping hard through her veins. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit the Arendelles, but it seems they have left... And it seems they have left  _ you _ ." He took a slow step closer.

_ "Lie. Just enough to give him doubt." _ Elsa's made-up words of caution sounded in her mind. Maybe for once, she'd listen. "Oh, yeah… They're visiting friends nearby, they'll be back any day now. I'll be sure to tell them you stopped by to say hi."

Facilier tsked and shook his head. "You'll have to lie better than that. Besides, it's not me that wanted to leave a message... It's Vanessa. I'm merely doing her a favor. She thinks it’s only fair that she get to kill Elsa’s mate, since she killed hers."

Fear struck Honeymaren cold and fast. Vanessa. She'd want revenge.  _ Of course _ . She had to think fast. "El…”  _ cough _ “Elsa will kill you the second she gets back if you lay a hand on me."

"Oh, that's cute. But we both know she's not going to come back for you. And frankly, I'm doing you a favor. I'll make it quick. Painless even! Vanessa, she'd have drug it out for days on end. She is even more sadistic than Hans, they made such a delightful couple.” Facilier grinned and raised his hand to strike. “Can't we both agree that this is better?" 

Honeymaren knew she had no defenses against this vampire. No way of escape. She closed her eyes, but could think of no way out of this. It was over.

Leah had been on edge for days. Ever since the movie. Two bloodsuckers had been lurking around town. Sam had everyone on patrol rotations. They had been following movements of the male, who seemed more daring and often came into close proximity of town. The female stayed farther away, as if she were waiting for something.

One day Jared picked up the trail and the whole pack converged on the scent. Leah could barely contain her excitement. Finally a chance to end this stupid chase and get some well deserved sleep! Her excitement quickly turned to dread when she saw the cold man standing there in the clearing, his hand raised, ready to strike.  _ ”Honeymaren!” _ her thoughts betrayed her.

_ ”Keep in ranks!” _ Sam snarled at her  _ ”we can’t get sloppy and lose this opportunity! Let’s get him!” _ he took the first step out into the opening with a loud growl.

Facilier stopped as he heard the heavy footsteps approaching, inhuman feet. Paws. He smelled them and sneered, taking a step back. "It can't be..."

Honeymaren opened her eyes, shocked to see him moving away from her. Her first thought was of Elsa. She followed his gaze, looking over her shoulder in hopes of glimpsing blonde hair and blue eyes. Instead, she saw wolves. But they weren't just wolves. They were  _ huge _ . Bigger than bears, even.

Sam sprinted out first, followed by Jared, Jacob, and Paul. Leah trotted forward, pausing about 10 feet from Honeymaren. She stared a moment, trying to convey that she would protect her. 

_ ”LEAH” _ Sam snarled and Leah took off running at full speed.

Honeymaren stood stock still as the wolves rushed past her. All but one, a pale silver wolf that came to a stop and stared at her, right in the eyes. She sucked in a breath, but she didn't feel fear when she looked into those eyes. Just as soon as the wolf had stopped, it sprinted off again. These wolves were far faster than normal ones, gone in a flash.  _ Shit... Even as big as those were, Facilier will take them down. They have no chance. _ If the wolves had no chance, Honeymaren’s chances were in the negative range if she didn't move.  _ Now. _ She ran back to her bike and rushed home to the rez, breathless and terrified.

Yelana saw Honeymaren coming down the driveway in her usual whirlwind when she was flustered about something. She came out to meet her on the porch "Honeymaren, is everything alright? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Honeymaren was still breathing hard, her eyes wild. "The woods, I saw- is not bears, it's... It's wolves,  _ giant wolves _ !"

Yelana kept her face calm and neutral "How do you know that?"

"I saw them!" She insisted, "In the woods, I... They were huge."

Yelana folded her arms and blocked Honeymaren's path "The woods? What the hell were you doing in the woods?"

Honeymaren took several longer breaths to try and calm herself. "I... Needed some air."

Yelana nodded "Look, I know this is a hard time for you right now, I just need to know you're making good decisions. I have already have one kid to worry about right now, I don't need another."

"I'm sorry, I..." She hesitated, "Wait… Is everything okay with Ryder? Sam and his cult aren't giving him trouble, are they?"

Yelana shook her head "He's just feeling a little under the weather. I'm not sure if it's contagious, though. I can't let you in."

Honeymaren frowned, "Is it bad? Is there something I can bring him? I don't care if I get sick."

"Doc said it's the flu or something." Yelana responded simply "I'll let you know as soon as it's safe again, okay?"

Honeymaren frowned, "But... You said you didn't know-"

"I said I wasn't sure if it was contagious, not that I didn't know what it was."

Honeymaren huffed, "Okay, well... Call me if I can help, okay? And I promise I'll stay out of the woods."

Yelana nodded "Of course." she waved as Honeymaren got back on her bike and left. Once her niece had left the driveway she released the sigh she had been holding in. She had promised her sister that she would try to keep Honeymaren out of this as long as possible. But with the return of the Arendelles, changes were in full swing and she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep Honeymaren from the truth.

Honeymaren headed back to her apartment, her mind still reeling from it all. She collapsed on her couch, sending a text to Ryder telling him to hang in there.

Leah took a deep breath before knocking on Honeymaren's apartment door.

Honeymaren had just laid down when she heard the knock. She sighed and got up to open the door, pausing to look through the peephole. She pulled open the door, "Leah... What is it?"

Leah bit her tongue "Hey, Mare... can I come in?"

Honeymaren looked at her hard and long, then nodded. "Long as there's an apology involved."

"Yeah... that was a big part of me coming over, but now it seems less genuine because you beat me to the punch." Leah stepped past her and stood in the open living room "I was out of line and I acted like a total douchebag the other day and I'm sorry. 

Honeymaren crossed her arms, taking a moment to think. "... Apology accepted.” She smiled a bit, she could use a friend about now. “Can we at least be friends again? You don’t have to tell me what’s going on, and I won’t ask. I just really need a friend.” she admitted quietly.

Leah sighed "Mare, I really wish we could be friends again. Honestly. And I wish I could tell you why I’m being like this, but I literally can't. I am just trying to keep you safe."

Honeymaren narrowed her eyes, waiting expectantly.

Leah grimaced "It's just... have you ever had a secret, one so big that you couldn't tell anyone? Or knew something that was not your secret to tell?" She stared at Honeymaren, curious to see how she would respond. 

Honeymaren looked at Leah, sucking in a quiet breath. Slowly, she nodded. "Yes, but..."

"You don't have to say anything... look, I can't say anything now... and the killer part is you already know!" Leah huffed "If only you could remember!"

"Remember what?" She shook her head, getting more and more frustrated.

"The stories, our histories! Come on... You've been so blinded by... by  _ her _ that that's all remember, all you can think about. THINK! You know it, and you're smart, you can figure it out, I know you can." Leah turned away "I gotta go. Sam will be wondering where I am."

Honeymaren huffed, "What's so special about Sam anyways? Why is he suddenly the boss around here?"

Leah just shook her head "I can't say. Figure it out, please... I know you can. Then we can talk."

Honeymaren frowned, but her mind raced to try and figure out what the hell Leah was talking about. "I'll try." She promised.

Leah nodded and headed out into the night.

Honeymaren sat down and closed her eyes, trying to think back on what Leah had said. She thought back on the many many stories of their tribes, cycling through them one by one. Her mind was a mess, and she was suddenly exhausted from it all, running from Facilier, from the wolves. She ended up falling asleep on her couch, never even making it to bed. 


	8. Chapter 8

Honeymaren’s alarm woke her in the morning just in time for school and she rushed off to get to class. In the middle of history, she began to doodle on the side of her notes, scratchy shapes that eventually became familiar...  _ Wolves. _ All of the sudden, it clicked. She sat bolt upright in her chair, but she couldn't leave.  _ Fuck. _

As soon as school was out, she rode back to the rez and straight to Leah's house, calling for her before she even got to the door. "Leah!"

Seth answered the door "Hey Mare! Leah's not here, I think she said something about going over to your aunt's house this afternoon..."

Honeymaren huffed a little but nodded, "Thanks, I'll head over there..." She gave Seth a half-assed smile of thanks and rushed off to Yelana's house, shouting again as she got there. "Leah!"

Ryder cowered in the field, surrounded by the older boys "Come on, guys, I don't know what you're talking about! I just wanna go home!"

Honeymaren turned at the sound of Ryder's voice, and as she saw Sam's 'gang' surrounding her little cousin, anger clouded her vision. She stormed towards Sam, Jacob, Jared, and Paul and puffed out her chest, "You leave him alone! He wants nothing to do with you!"

"Mare, it's okay... I'm fine..." Ryder held up his hands, trying to calm her down.

Honeymaren glowered, particularly at Jacob, who seemed to be enjoying pushing Ryder around. "You don't get to pick on my little cousin!" She shoved him as hard as she could, fuming.

Jacob glared back at her, growling, deep and loud. He started to snarl, visibly shaking from head to toe.

"Paul, Jared, stand down. Jacob, calm down" Sam ordered, holding his hand out. When it became evident that Jacob was not calming down he turned to the others "Ryder, Honeymaren, get back..." 

In a flash, Jacob shifted from a 17 year old boy into a giant, russet brown wolf, still growling and snapping his jaws at Honeymaren.

Leah had heard the commotion, then sensed Jacob's anger. She ran at full tilt, launching into the clearing behind the Nattura cabin just in time to see Jacob phase.  _ Shit. _

Honeymaren staggered back in shock, her eyes never left Jacob, but her worry was still centered on Ryder, grabbing at whatever part of him she could reach, trying to drag him away. "Ryder, run!"

Ryder's eyes widened but he turned and ran, grabbing Honeymaren by the arm, stumbling away. He was surprised to see Leah running  _ at _ them though. "Leah, what are you doing?"

Honeymaren looked up to see Leah as they ran, running right at the giant wolf. "Leah stop, no!"

Leah felt her anger rising at the thought of Jacob attacking Honeymaren. She jumped into the air and shifted, ripping out of her clothes. All of her bones broke and realigned themselves in mid-air. Instead of landing on two legs, she hit the ground on four paws, snarling back at Jacob, standing protectively between him and the cousins.  _ "Jacob, let's settle this." _ she growled and lunged at him, biting and clawing at whatever she could reach, wrestling him for dominance.

Sam just sighed "Jared, Paul, get them out of here and take them to Emile's place. I'll deal with this."

Honeymaren looked back over her shoulder, stuttering to a stop with Ryder as she watched the two wolves face off. "Leah..." She recognized that silver fur. That had been  _ Leah _ at the lake.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!?!" Ryder squeaked out.

Honeymaren turned to Ryder, "... Our tribe has... Werewolves. Apparently."

"You're such a nerd." Paul snickered "Does it look like a full moon right now? Werewolves are just in movies. We're shapeshifters."

Honeymaren looked at Paul, incredulous. "... How? I... You should all be dead, the vampire-"

"That one bloodsucker? Pfft... what about him?" Jared chimed in, grabbing Ryder by the shoulders and steering him down the road to a secluded cabin.

Honeymaren followed them with one last look at Leah fighting Jacob, glad at least to see that she seemed to have the upper hand. Honeymaren looked at Ryder, then back at the other two. "You killed him? How?"

"Maybe we should continue this conversation in private" Paul stepped in "Woods have ears, ya know? Come on, Emile lives just up the path here."

Honeymaren had so many questions, and very little patience. She stormed up to Emile's place, then turned to face them. "Where is the vampire? What happened to him?"

"Hey there!" A cheerful young man came out onto the porch "I wasn't expecting you guys back for another couple hours! What's going on? And who are these two?"

Jared trotted up onto the porch "Ryder and Honeymaren Nattura. This is Emile Clearwater, Leah and Seth's cousin, and my wonderfully handsome fiancée.” He kissed him quickly on the cheek “Aaaaaand now that formalities have been made, do you have anything to eat? I'm literally starving!"

Emile raised an eyebrow “you brought the vampire girl here?”

Paul nodded “Sam’s orders!”

Honeymaren looked at Emile, "Right... I think I met you at a cookout last summer, maybe? And if I'm the vampire girl, what does that make you?"

“Ummm... just a man... who happens to be engaged to a wolf man.” Emile snorted “yeah I was there but didn’t have a chance to formally introduce myself. It’s nice to see you again.”

Honeymaren nodded slowly, turning to Ryder, "You okay?"

Ryder looked queasy “can someone please explain what the hell you are talking about? Vampires and wolves? Am I being punked? Did I get accidentally coded into my video game? How is everyone so  _ calm _ about all this?!”

Honeymaren took a deep breath, "Vampires are real. You've even met one."

Ryder’s eyes widened “What? When? Who? How am I not undead?”

"Because she didn't bite you. We had  _ her _ for dinner, not the other way around..." She really didn't want to say her name if she could help it.

Ryder thought a moment then his eyes almost bulged out of their sockets when he realized “El... ermm… I mean...  _ her _ ?! No way, I saw her eat chicken! Oh I think I’m gonna be sick...” he started pacing around, holding his head to keep his mind from exploding.

"Yes. And she probably got sick later for doing so." Honeymaren sighed, grateful she didn't have to say it. "And apparently all of these yahoos are wolves, except Emile... Okay, can someone explain?"

Leah trotted up behind her, adjusting her shirt that she had retrieved from one of her clothing caches. “Let’s take a walk.”

Jacob sauntered up behind them, walking in step with Sam “Sorry.” he said, not sounding the least bit apologetic.

Honeymaren sighed, but she'd rather hear it from Leah anyways. "Yeah, okay." She stuck her hands in her pockets and followed Leah into the woods. "So... That was you. At the lake."

Leah nodded “yeah... I couldn’t tell you because Sam banned us from telling anyone not directly involved in the pack. It’s safer that way. But now you know! So I can tell you stuff!”

"Banned? Who does he think he is?" She huffed, a little hurt. "Yelana knows too, I take it?"

“He’s the alpha. And his orders get obeyed whether we want to or not. It’s kinda shitty, actually.” Leah paused “she’s a tribal elder, so yeah she knows...”

Honeymaren sighed, "I can't believe it... Leah, those hikers that died, was that...?"

“ _ Seriously? _ You think it was  _ us _ ?” Leah turned to her and crossed her arms “Mare, we aren’t killing anyone! Other than those filthy bloodsuckers. We’ve been busting our asses trying to save you people!” 

Honeymaren held up her hands, "I'm just trying to figure all this out! And how did you take down Facilier? Or did you just chase him off?"

Leah scoffed “we tore him to bits then went back later and burned the body. And his little girlfriend is next.”

" _ Vanessa _ ? She's here?" Honeymaren went cold.

Leah nodded “she was. She keeps coming back but hides in the shadows, never making a move. We don’t know what she wants.”

"Me. Probably. Her mate, he... Almost killed me. The others killed him first."

“Last spring? That’s what happened to you? I thought that your little leech hurt you and you had like, Stockholm Syndrome or something.” Leah felt herself getting a little hotter.

Honeymaren shook her head, "She saved me. Sucked the venom out herself."

Leah’s eyes widened a little “oh... maybe I was a little quick to judge...” she walked in silence a few paces “so if this bloodsu…  _ Vanessa _ is after you, you’re gonna need some protection. I volunteer... if you want me.”

Honeymaren nodded slowly. She gave Leah a small smile. "I'll take you up on that. Thank you."

Leah beamed, then her smile quickly fell “wait... what do you mean she sucked the venom out of you? Were you  _ bitten?! _ ”

Honeymaren pulled back her sleeve to show her the silvery moon shapes on her wrist that glittered a little in the afternoon sun.

Leah snarled “it’s a good thing they made that asshole pay, I’d have killed him myself for that... I’d rather be dead than see you as one of them.”

Honeymaren covered her wrist again. Better not to mention how badly she had  _ wanted _ it. "Well, there's no chance of that now, so no worries."

Leah snorted “good riddance. But anyway, do you have any other questions for me?”

"Yeah... When did this happen? Were you always like this?”

“Uh... I first phased about a month ago... Couple weeks before we went to the movies.” Leah paused “as I understand it, only some of us have the gene. Like, it’s more prevalent in certain families but it’s not a guarantee. It gets passed down between generations but sometimes it’s dormant for a generation or one sibling gets it and the other doesn’t. I dunno, biology was never my thing. I keep an eye out on Seth, but thankfully he’s not showing any signs, so it might just be me with the Clearwater family legacy. The magic in our blood awakens when vampires are close by.”

"When did you first know about all this?"

“My parents told me when I was a kid. I thought it was just something to scare me into doing my chores and eating vegetables, but as I got older and started exhibiting potential signs, my mom sat me down and had a real talk.”

Honeymaren sighed, "So did everyone know this except me and Ryder?"

“Well, it’s kinda up to each family to decide how much they want to tell their kids. There are some folks who don’t know, and we’ll keep it that way. We don’t go around parading what we are. Our job is to guard the tribe and keep everyone safe. We don’t need the fanfare or praise.”

Honeymaren could understand that. "I won't tell anyone." She assured her. "... What are the chances that I'll, you know, phase?"

Leah snorted “with as much time as you spent with the leeches, you would have already if it was going to happen for you.”

Honeymaren sighed, "Well shit."

“You don’t want this, Mare. It’s not nearly as glamorous as it looks.”

"Ugh, okay... Can I ride you?"

Leah laughed out loud “really? I’m a wolf not a horse!”

"You're a wolf the size of a horse!"

Leah crossed her arms “I’ll give you one ride if you go cliff diving with me.”

Honeymaren grinned, "Oh, I'm so in."

Leah snorted “fine. Turn around. I don’t feel like ruining another outfit today.”

Honeymaren turned away, giving her privacy.

Leah quickly stripped and tied her clothes to her ankle. She focused on her anger about Honeymaren being bitten and possibly becoming a vampire and she phased almost instantly. Apparently that thought was a big trigger for her. She growled softly and nudged Honeymaren’s back with her wet nose.

Honeymaren turned and took in Leah's wolf form with a grin, reaching out to pet her with a smile. "You know, this suits you... "

Leah huffed and lowered herself onto her belly so Honeymaren could climb on.

Honeymaren climbed onto her back and gripped her fur. "Ready!"

Leah looked back with a big wolffish grin and took off running through the forest, avoiding town and heading up into the mountains.

Honeymaren grinned all the while, Leah was  _ fast _ . It reminded her of someone else, but she tried to just enjoy the ride, which wasn't too difficult.


	9. Chapter 9

Leah felt lighter, happier, now that her secret was out and she didn't have to keep lying to Honeymaren. Over the next couple of weeks she spent every day at Honeymaren's apartment or with her on the rez, self-appointing herself as Honeymaren's personal bodyguard. Sam was willing to let her have this little victory, he and the rest of the pack spent their time keeping tabs on Vanessa and chasing her away as needed. She enjoyed the chance to reconnect, smooth things over. She still wanted to be more than friends, but she knew that Maren wasn't ready for that and she had no intention of screwing things up this time by being pushy. Sometimes they would go hiking or so something outdoors. Sometimes she would try to help Honeymaren would work on her truck, the 'mechanical nightmare,' she called it. Sometimes they would just sit around and binge horror series on Netflix and eat pizza. It really couldn't get better, in her opinion. 

One day she picked Honeymaren up from her apartment to take her to dinner at her house, her mom was cooking fish. It was well known on the rez that the Clearwaters made the best fried fish, so they were almost constantly making it, either for a neighbor or for the restaurant. On the way home she pulled the truck into the grocery store parking lot to pick up sodas and groaned loudly when she got out of the truck. "Ugh, don't look now... They're going at it again." she tilted her head in the direction of Sam and Jacob sitting in Sam's Bronco. Making out. "I swear, if they weren't imprinted, I'd go give them a piece of my mind to get a room already!"

Honeymaren chuckled, "Imprinted? What do you mean?"

Leah thought a moment as she walked into the store, “it’s like, the one. The man or woman you’re meant to be with. From the moment a wolf sees their mate, everything becomes about that person. It’s like they become your gravity, holding you to the ground. You’ll do anything, be anything for them. Nothing short of death will keep you apart.”

Honeymaren hesitated, "And... Have you...?"

Leah shook her head, knowing exactly what Honeymaren was asking. “You’d know if I had.” She pointed at the sofa aisle to change the subject “So… what do you want? Coke?”

Honeymaren nodded, "Coke is good." She looked down at her feet, suddenly feeling awkward. At least Leah hadn't imprinted on her.

Leah nodded and grabbed a case of Coke and one of Dr. Pepper for Seth “yeah, so I was thinking maybe later we could go diving? You still owe me for that ride.”

Honeymaren perked up, "Yeah! That sounds great."

Leah grinned and led the way to the checkout and then back to her truck “ugh... how they have lips left is beyond me.” She snorted, noting that Sam and Jacob have not moved. “We can drop these off at home and head out. The cliffs are a little ways away, we’ll have to drive. And after, maybe we can finish that new series at your place?”

Honeymaren nodded, "Sounds good to me. Wanna take the truck? It'll be warmer than the bike after a swim."

“Yeah, and I’ll bring you back to get your bike later.” Leah grinned and placed the soda in the truck bed before unlocking Honeymaren’s door “you’re in for one crazy time! Have you ever gone cliff diving before?” She asks as she makes her way around to the driver side and gets in.

Honeymaren shook her head, "No, but it sounds amazing! Anything with a good adrenaline rush, I'm game for."

“Same little daredevil...” Leah smiled and started up the truck, rumbling loudly as they drove down the road. 

The cliffs were about 20 minutes out of town. Leah pulled into the makeshift parking lot and got out, pointing to them. “So there’s different levels. I’d recommend you start a little lower and work up to the big one.”

Honeymaren scoffed, "Nope, I'm going for the big one. It's like you don't even know me." She teased, stretching a bit to prepare for the jump.

Leah shook her head but she knew arguing would only make Honeymaren want to do it even more. “You’re so stubborn.”

Honeymaren paused, for a split second she thought she heard Elsa's voice warning her. She fought a shiver, even more determined to do it, now.

Leah stretched and pulled off her sweatshirt and shirt, then kicked off her shoes. She stood there in her sports bra and gym shorts, waiting for Honeymaren “okay, so you want to run as fast as you can and jump hard to get away from the cliff. There’s one hell of a current down there, but according to the charts, the tide is relatively slack for the next hour or so, so we shouldn’t have a problem. Any questions?”

Honeymaren got herself out of her clothes as well, trembling in anticipation. Her skin prickled and she grinned. "Nope, I'm ready. Last one in buys pizza tonight!" She shouted and ran for the edge at full speed, launching herself off of the cliff and into the air. Her breath caught in her throat, pure adrenaline rushed into her bloodstream. She plummeted down into the cold waves with a laugh, and the water hit her hard and fast, harder than she thought it would. 

She sank beneath the waves, dazed for a long moment. It was peaceful beneath the waves, like a whole other world. She saw something solid floating towards her, dark hair and strong arms.  _ Leah?  _

Before she could think on it any harder, her lungs reminded her how much she needed air and she scrambled for the surface. A strong wave shoved her back against the rocks before she could surface, and just as the world faded to black.

Leah had jumped just a few seconds after Honeymaren. She bobbed on the surface, looking for her friend, but when she saw that Honeymaren had not resurfaced, she panicked and dived, her eyes straining against the saltwater as she searched. She grabbed her, pulling the unconscious body to the surface, kicking with all her might to get them to the beach. She stumbled out of the surf, dragging Honeymaren over her shoulder before dropping her onto the sand and performing CPR. Breath, breath 30 chest thrusts. Repeat. "Come on, breath you stubborn idiot!" she cursed her as she pressed hard on her chest. She breathed a huge sigh of relief when water started pouring out of Honeymaren's mouth and she sat her upright so she wouldn't choke again. "Damn it, Nattura... you gave me a fucking heart attack!" She pulled her into a hug "what happened?"

Honeymaren caught her breath, leaning against Leah. "The waves... Hit my head on the rocks..." She reached back to feel and hissed at the touch, it was still tender.

Leah nodded "Yeah, one hell of an undertow. I think that's more than enough for one day. Come on, I'll carry you." She scooped Honeymaren up in her arms before she could protest, carrying her effortlessly back up the hill to where their clothes were stashed.

Honeymaren chuckled, still a little dazed from it all. "Worth it." She snickered.

Leah drove quietly until she noticed that Honeymaren was shivering. She put her arm out, inviting her to cuddle close "105 degrees over here if you're cold."

Honeymaren snuggled up close to Leah, "You're like a freaking furnace... Holy cow."

"Perks of being a wolf... I got a hot temper and an even hotter body." Leah winked. "Oh, come on, don't give me that look! That was a good one!" she added when she saw Honeymaren's eye roll.

Honeymaren snorted, "Nope, not giving you that one."

"Fine... you'll come around to me one day, I'm okay waiting." Leah shrugged and drove quietly.

Honeymaren sighed, still snuggled up to her side. "... You deserve someone who cares about you in the way you care about them. Honestly, there's a part of me that wishes I could. It would be so much easier, Leah, but... You deserve the whole of someone's heart. Not just the leftovers."

"You're not leftovers, and you're not broken. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you. She hurt you, and there's a big part of me that wants to track her down and kick her ass for what she did... But that doesn't define who you are. Never let someone else define you or make you feel unworthy of being loved." Leah rested her cheek on the top of Honeymaren's head. "Mare, I promise I'll never do something like that to you. Ever."

Honeymaren sighed, letting her eyes slip shut. "She doesn't define me. She hurt me, and she was just doing it out of fear, and it  _ sucked _ , but she doesn't define me. I just... Don't feel the same way about you that you feel about me, and it wouldn't be fair to you to fake it. And I can't promise if those feelings are going to change or not. I'd just hate to think that you might be missing out on someone great because you're waiting for me."

"It's a small town, I'm pretty sure I've met everyone even remotely available." Leah chuckled as she pulled into the parking lot for Honeymaren's apartment complex.

Honeymaren sighed, deciding to keep her mouth shut about that. "Thanks for the rescue. Seems I've been needing that more and more often lately."  _ I wouldn't need it if Elsa had just turned me. _

Leah snorted "Any time..." she opened the door, then slammed it shut "Fuck, stay in the truck, there's a vampire here! I'm getting you out of here."

Honeymaren sucked in a breath, her eyes settled on a familiar Mercedes with dark tinted windows, the same one she had seen in the Arendelle’s garage, "Wait!"  _ It might be Elsa. _ She had to know. "Come in with me."

Leah shook her head "If anyone from that family is here, this is their land. I can't protect you here. Hell, I can’t even  _ be _ here. Just, let me get you out of here, okay? What if it's a trick? I'm not risking your safety."

Honeymaren shook her head, "Stay close to me, then. They won't attack you if you're with me. And if it's Vanessa, then... We'll know."

"Mare! You don't get it! I  _ can't _ come in. If we violate the treaty... there's a line, and even I can't cross it. Please, don't go. I can't protect you if you leave." Leah pleaded.

Honeymaren thought for a moment, "Stay right here. Let's find out for sure." She climbed out of the truck but kept the door open, ready for a quick escape. "We know you're here! Who is it? Come out and show me who you are!"

Leah watched with bated breath, her eyes scanned the parking lot and down the street but there was no movement. "No one's coming, come on, let's go!"

Honeymaren looked at her phone, hoping maybe to see a text from Elsa, from any of them, but there was nothing. She shoved it onto the seat of the truck and charged up to her apartment. She knew it was reckless, dangerous, but she had to know.

Leah threw her arms up in the air as she watched Honeymaren take off.  _ Fuck. _ She sat there, watching, trying to listen.

Anna stood in the shadows behind the door, waiting. "Honeymaren?" she blinked in shock when she saw the girl come in.

Honeymaren stared at Anna in shock and relief, then rushed up to her before she could stop herself. "Anna, you came back!"

Anna stood there stiffly, still taking it all in "Would you care to tell me how the fuck you are alive?!"

Honeymaren blinked, "Um... Why shouldn't I be?"

"Because I saw a vision of you falling from a cliff and not resurfacing! We thought you were trying to kill yourself or something!" Anna waved her arms "And even if the fall didn't kill you, Vanessa was so close, she could have easily gotten to you!"

Honeymaren sucked in a breath of worry. That person she'd seen in the water... Her hair had been too long to be Leah's. "No, I... Leah pulled me out. And I wasn't trying to kill myself! I was just cliff diving!"

"So, you're telling me that you voluntarily threw yourself off a 50 foot cliff into the ocean? I do not understand you!" Anna huffed "Leah Clearwater? I didn't see her in my vision... why didn't I see her in my vision? It's weird enough that I can't see your future, now I have another headache to worry about."

"I can really give you something to have a headache over" Leah came walking up behind Honeymaren, her lips curled up in a slight sneer.

Honeymaren held up a hand to Leah, "Don't start anything. Anna, what are you talking about? You can't see my future?"

"Fine." Leah was still tense but she closed her mouth.

Anna shook her head "No, I never have... I've been watching people around you, though... your friends from school, Vanessa... Elsa insisted I keep an eye on you." she looked awkwardly between them "I should... give you two some space to figure out whatever this is." she made a wide circular hand gesture between them.

Leah glared at Anna but nodded and stiffly managed a response "Thanks." she waited until Anna was out of the room before she turned to Honeymaren "I had to make sure you were okay. And you missed a call... don't worry I took care of the issue." she handed the phone over.

Honeymaren took the phone back and looked at the recent calls. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw Elsa's name in the contact line, "Leah... What did you say to her? Why didn't you- why didn't you tell me?"

"She didn't ask for you." Leah responded simply.

Honeymaren tried to call the number back, but the line just kept ringing. "No... Leah, you had  _ no _ right!"

Anna came rushing back out "Honeymaren... It's Elsa... she thinks you're dead!"

Leah was shaking, trying to keep her anger in check.

Honeymaren glared at Leah and stepped forward to shove her, "What did you do?!"

"I told her she could see you again over your dead body." Leah snarled, steam starting to rise from her skin.

Anna stepped in "HONEYMAREN! We don’t have time for this. She's going to the Volturi. She wants to die, too."

Honeymaren stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide and watering. "No... We have to show her I'm alive!"

Anna nodded and took Honeymaren by the hand, leading her outside. "Let's go."

Leah stepped forward and grabbed her other hand. "You can't be serious! She dropped you and now you're going to go rushing off after her?"

Honeymaren wretched her hand out of Leah's grasp, "No. She doesn't deserve to die because of  _ your _ actions."

"What does it matter? SHE'S ALREADY DEAD!" Leah snarled but let go of her grip.

Honeymaren stormed out with Anna, shaking. "How fast can we get to her?"

"We have a jet in Seattle. She's going to try to persuade the Volturi to do it without provocation... just, end her. I haven't seen their decision yet... we have some time. But not much." Anna got into the car, revving the engine.

Leah came running out after them, holding Honeymaren's door open before she could close it "She left you, she didn't want you anymore. You don't owe her... Mare, please, I'm begging you, don't do this. Stay here."

Anna looked over at Honeymaren "Maybe Leah's right... The Volturi could kill us all... see me as Elsa's accomplice. And you're a human, who knows way too much about us. They've killed entire covens for less."

Honeymaren shook her head, "We're going. Leah, I would do the same for you, for Ryder, for anyone I cared about. I don't care if Elsa never talks to me again, I'm not letting her  _ die _ . Anna, let's go."

Anna just nodded quietly and pulled away, leaving Leah standing alone in the dark road.

Across the world, Elsa paced in the hotel room, waiting to hear a response to her request for an audience with the Volturi. Her entire existence was crumbling around her. She thought that she had been giving Honeymaren the opportunity to move on and have a normal life, and by running away she had left her defenseless and broken-hearted. Never did she think that Honeymaren would consider suicide though. She clasped her arms around herself, trying to keep herself from spinning out of control, though there was a frost that had crept out and now covered almost every surface in her room. A sharp knock on the door pulled her from her downward spiral and she instantly straightened up and removed the ice. She answered the door, greeted by a tall, dark haired man in thick black robes, a golden V insignia hung from a chain around his neck "Felix." she said simply, accepting the letter in his hands and closed the door. She looked down and read the message, breathing a sigh of relief. They had agreed to hear her case the next day. She turned and slumped down to the ground, her back against the door. "I'm coming, Honeymaren." she whispered quietly.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning before sun up, Elsa was escorted to the castle on the top of the hill overlooking Volterra. She met with Aro, Caius, and Marcus, though it was only Aro who did the talking, and by talking, he took her hand and read her mind with a single touch. “Interesting... we rarely meet a vampire so determined to end her own existence.”

“Disgraceful.” Caius spat from his stone throne. 

“I’m afraid your gifts are too valuable to destroy. But if you’re displeased with your lot, then join us. I’m sure we could find you a place in our ranks. 

“So that’s your decision then?” Elsa scoffed, looking between the three “you know it will happen anyway.”

“Not without cause.” Marcus drawled, sounding very bored. 

Elsa turned on her heel and left, a voice singsonged behind her “goodbye my young friend.”

As they landed in Italy, Honeymaren rushed off the plane and out of the airport with Anna, getting into a red sports car without question, "Any changes? Can you see anything new?"

Anna gasped, seeing the decision. “A decision has been made. They refused her request.”

Honeymaren breathed out a sigh of almost relief, at least that gave them more time. "What is she going to do?"

“She’s going to make a scene. Reveal herself to the humans...” Anna spoke, her eyes distant and unfocused. She floored the gas pedal as the red Maserati roared down the Italian countryside.

"How soon? Are we going to make it?" Honeymaren gripped the side of the door hard, her eyes on the road.

“Noon, when the sun is directly above the square.”

Honeymaren looked at the clock. She didn't know how far away they were, but they had to make it, they just had to.

Anna drove quietly. She had adjusted a scarf around her head and wore long sleeves and gloves to shield herself from direct sunlight. “Honeymaren. Breathe,” she commanded when she senses Honeymaren holding her breath.

The car raced along the road, finally Anna spoke “there’s Volterra.” The clock read 11:45am

Honeymaren quickly started to breathe again, trying to calm herself. She looked up as Anna spoke, her heart dropped as she saw the red robed people everywhere. "Why are there so many people?"

“Saint Marco’s Day... celebrating the expulsion of vampires from the city. It’s perfect. The Volturi will never let her get away with it.”

Honeymaren clenched her jaw, "We don't have time for them to get out of the way... Get me as close as you can."

Anna nodded and urged the sports car up the narrow cobbled street, honking rapidly

Honeymaren watched as people took their sweet-ass time getting out of the way. Once the car couldn't go much further, she turned to Anna, "Which way from here? I'll run."

“The very top of the hill in the castle square! Look for the fountain and clock tower! Now go!” Anna pulled the car away as a police officer approached the car.

Honeymaren flung open the door, knocking over a small child in the process. "Sorry!" She shouted and immediately bolted through the crowd, shoving people aside, red robe after red robe. Her legs and lungs burned as she ran through the cobblestone streets until she finally made it to the square. She paused, she saw the fountain, the clock tower, but where was Elsa? She scanned the edges of the square and finally saw a pale form and platinum hair standing in the shadows, taking off her coat with her eyes on the clock tower. 

Elsa felt empty as she tossed her jacket aside and unbuttoned her shirt, letting it drop to the ground as well, staring vacantly across the crowd. She stood there in a tank top and slacks, waiting until the bell tolled. She looked at the line between the shadows and sunlight until she heard the first boom of the bell. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before stepping out into the sun.

Honeymaren shoved her way clear across the square, sprinting through the fountain just as the clock began to toll. She saw as Elsa took a step into the sunlight, her eyes shut as she began to glisten in the sun like thousands of diamonds. "No! Elsa... Elsa!" Honeymaren sprang over the rest of the distance and threw herself at Elsa, her arms around her as she tried to shield her from the sun. "Don't do this, don't you dare do this-"

Elsa sighed heavily when her senses were flooded with Honeymaren’s scent “I told you we’d meet again in heaven, my love.”

Honeymaren gripped her tight, "Elsa! Elsa we're not dead, you have to get out of the sun! Just take a step back for the love of fuck!"

Elsa slowly opened her eyes and gasped “ _ Honeymaren?! _ ” She staggered backward into the shadowy alcove. “ _ You’re alive?! _ ” She cried dry tears, holding Honeymaren close.

Honeymaren held onto her, her own eyes watering freely. "I wasn't about to sit back and let you kill yourself just because Leah was a dick..."

“You’re here...” Elsa whispered, nuzzling her nose into Honeymaren’s hair, still not over her shock.

Honeymaren just held her, too selfish to pull away. Even if Elsa didn't want anything else to do with her, maybe this was the closure she needed.

“But Anna’s vision... what Leah said...” Elsa murmured “I thought you were dead...”

"I was just cliff diving.." she blushed, "Leah was just being a dick. I'm so sorry, I tried calling you back..."

“I... crushed my phone.” Elsa admitted.

Honeymaren snickered through her tears, "Of course you did..."

Elsa continued to hug Honeymaren, unwilling to let her go “Honeymaren, I’m so sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing.”

Honeymaren shook her head, "Suicide is never the right thing... But you're okay. We're both okay."

Elsa shook her head “no... I guess you’re right… but I meant leaving you. Knowing you were safe and living your life was enough... I already told you I cannot exist in a world that you’re not in, even if you weren’t with me. I’m nothing without you.”

Honeymaren pulled back to look at her, "You don't get to make decisions about what my life should be. If you didn't want to stay together, that would've been one thing, but you didn't give me a choice, and that's not going to happen again. I loved you, I loved you so hard and you just left."

Elsa listened “you’re right. I was wrong to take that decision away from you without giving you a say. It won’t happen again.” 

Honeymaren took a slow breath and rubbed the tears from her eyes. "If we're going to try this again, you need to show me that you respect me enough to talk through your fears. With me."

Elsa searched Honeymaren’s expression “you would give me another chance?”

Honeymaren looked up into her eyes, and she knew what she wanted. "Yes. I love you, Elsa. I was so, so angry with you, but I never stopped loving you."

Elsa sighed “I love you and will continue to love you every day for the rest of my existence” she gently stroked Honeymaren’s cheek with her pale fingers. “I was angry with myself, too. But I had convinced myself that I could endure the pain as long as I knew you were safe. I came back once, I had to see you.”

Honeymaren leaned into the touch with fresh tears, "Wait..." She pulled away, "The bike race. That was really you?"

Elsa nodded “you looked like you were having fun, living... even if it was insanely reckless and dangerous.”

"You know that just makes it more appealing to me." She chuckled softly.

“Yes, I know that” Elsa smiled softly “Would it be too forward to ask to kiss you?”

Honeymaren smiled and shook her head, "I would like that."

Elsa smiled, cupping Honeymaren’s face in both hands, gently stroking her cheekbones with her thumbs as she led her chin down to close the distance between them. She kissed her softly at first, but the kiss quickly became heated as months of repressed emotions came rushing to the surface.

Honeymaren kissed her back, throwing her arms around her shoulders again. She gasped and squeezed her tight, only pulling away when she needed air.

Elsa chuckled “so are you going to tell me how you got here?”

Anna stepped through the doorway Elsa had stood in several moments ago and removed her scarf, "You're welcome for saving your life. And Elsa, you don't get to scare me like that ever again." She said firmly.

Elsa snorted “of course... and I won’t, I promise.” She kissed Honeymaren one more time before turning to go. Her plan was foiled when she saw two robed figures approaching. 

“Looks like I won’t be needing your services after all, gentlemen.” She spoke calmly, cool.

“Aro wishes to speak to you again.” The taller figure spoke, his blood red eyes looked at Honeymaren.

Elsa sighed “Honeymaren, why don’t you go and enjoy the festival. I’ll catch you later.”

“The girl comes with us.” The shorter man said

Elsa stiffened “all due respect, but you two can go to hell.”

Honeymaren put a hand on Elsa's arm, "Let's just cooperate. I'm not leaving your side."

Anna nodded slowly, "We'll all come." She knew Aro would want her for her gifts if he found out about her. Still, she knew if they played this right, they could all get out alive.

Elsa nodded and held Honeymaren close, unable to do much else. They were sorely outnumbered if it came to a fight. Two here and countless others waiting in the wings.

“Enough!” A younger girl appeared from the shadows, she looked like a life size porcelain doll, golden ringlets and all. And blood red eyes. “Aro sent me to find out what was taking so long.” 

The two men bowed their heads “Jane.” They murmured. 

Elsa clenched her jaw “of course.”

Anna gave her a smile, "We were just coming to meet you all, Jane. Lead the way."

Jane spun on her heel and led the way deeper into the stone corridors, down several flights of spiraling stone stairs, pushing open two giant wooden doors once the stairs ended. A cheerful secretary stood and greeted them.

Honeymaren held onto Elsa all the while, following them down into the depths of this place.

“Just do what she says.” Elsa whispered

Anna stepped to the other side of Honeymaren so she was flanked by the sisters. It was the only defense they had.

Jane led them inside, speaking in a bored tone. "We have a surprise for you, Aro." She said simply as she made her way to her place behind the main three thrones. 

Aro smiled wide, positively beaming. "Anna, what a delightful surprise! Not only is Elsa still with us, but her sister has joined in to say hello..."

“Sister, you were sent to retrieve one, but returned with two… and a half” a boy with wavy blonde hair addressed Jane, giving Honeymaren a once-over, licking his lips hungrily.

Elsa stiffened “Aro... no laws were broken.” She offered him her hand when he reached out. 

Aro’s eyes closed “mmm, and this must be Honeymaren. As beautiful as her name.” He closed his eyes again and dug deeper. “ _ La tua cantante _ her blood sings to you. And you killed your own brother to protect her. Mesmerizing. How can you stand to be so close to her?”

“As you can see, it’s not without difficulty. Aro can read every thought I’ve had with a single touch.” Elsa explained to Honeymaren.

“I wish to see your thoughts” Aro held his hand out to Honeymaren. “See how naughty Miss Arendelle has been in divulging our secrets to you.”

Honeymaren sucked in a breath, fearful that he would see all about Leah and her tribe, her family. Still, she knew withholding would only make things worse. She held out her hand, staring him down intensely.

Aro clasped her hand and closed his eyes. He open them a moment later “interesting... I see nothing. Let us see if she is immune to all our gifts.” He turned and nodded to the blonde girl “Shall we, Jane?”

“No!” Elsa lunged forward

“Pain.” Jane said simply, her red eyes fixed on Elsa. 

In an instant, Elsa fell to the ground, writhing in pain. She twisted around, her back arched high off the floor as if she were trying to escape Jane’s clutches. Ice shot out of her palms in uncontrolled spasms, giant ice spikes manifested out of thin air, growing out of the walls, floor and ceiling. A strong flurry of wet snowflakes swirled around her. And when she screamed, no sound came out.

Honeymaren cried out as she realized what was happening. She knelt beside Elsa, begging Jane, "Stop! Stop it! Try it on me but just  _ stop _ hurting her!"

Aro held up his hand and Jane relented. 

Elsa gasped as she tried to breathe through the residual pain. The last bits of her snowstorm subsided as the flakes fell to the ground and disappeared.

Jane turned her attention to Honeymaren, smirking evilly. “This will hurt a bit.” The smirk quickly turned to a scowl, then a murderous glare.

Aro giggled and clapped quickly “fascinating! Now, what to do with you?”

“You know our laws. She’s human. She’s a liability.” Caius spoke from his chair. “Felix, take care of that.” He snapped his fingers and the tall dark haired man stepped forward.

Honeymaren sucked in a breath and took a step back. Just like that, she'd been given a death sentence.

“ _ NO!! _ ” Elsa shot up, going full offensive. Felix was bigger and stronger, but she was fast and nimble.

Honeymaren watched in shock as Elsa and Felix faced off. They spun around each other, each grappling to try to get the upper hand. They moved so fast that most of it was just a blur. He grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the steps, shattering the marble beneath. Elsa kicked out his legs from under him and managed to get free, shoving Felix into the wall, but in a split second he was up again and threw Elsa into the air before slamming her into the ground with a loud crack and she stilled beneath him. "No... No no, please! Turn me, I'll become one of you, I'll leave my human life behind!"

Elsa’s head was aching like never before. She felt her body trying to repair the large crack running from her cheek all the way down her neck “Honeymaren...” she pleaded softly. “Fine! I’ll do it! I’ll turn her!” She conceded. 

“Empty promises” Caius drawled “you think us fools? The future can not be known. Finish them, Felix.”

Anna stepped forward, "I've seen it!" She held out her hand, "See for yourself, Aro. It's going to happen."

Aro raised an eyebrow and eagerly rushed to Anna’s side, taking her hand. In his mind flashed a vision of Elsa and Honeymaren dancing together in a meadow, their skin glittering in the sunlight “fascinating... to see what you have seen, before it happens. I am satisfied. Go now. Be on your way!”

“I suggest you act quickly, we do not offer second chances.” Caius sneered. 

“Unless you wanted to stay for dinner, of course...” Aro giggled. “It should be served any moment now.”

Elsa got up and rushed to Honeymaren’s side, “thank you for the offer but we should be going.” She pushed the door open, escorted by Dimitri and Jane, who was still glaring daggers at Honeymaren. They passed a large tour group that was ogling at the architecture, taking selfies and chattering excitedly among themselves. Men and women, young and old. Children even. She grabbed Honeymaren’s shoulders and hurried her toward the stairs but not quick enough. Blood-curdling screams echoed down the stone corridor.

Honeymaren barely realized they'd left the room, her feet moving beneath her as Elsa and Anna escorted her out. She watched the tourists as they moved past and tensed as she heard their screams. She didn't have to guess what was happening. She tucked herself against Elsa's side, eyes wide in shock.

Elsa held Honeymaren close as she walked. When they got back to ground level she blinked in surprise. The sun had already gone down. Had so much time passed? The parade turned into a candlelit celebration in the square.

Honeymaren stayed stuck against Elsa. Her mind raced, she was going to be turned. There was no backing out of that now. The thought was equal parts frightening and exciting. She wanted it, but she and Elsa needed time to rebuild trust, to start over.


	11. Chapter 11

Honeymaren slept almost all the way back to the States, using Elsa as her pillow. The ordeal had been exhausting. She finally woke when they touched down, slowly coming to her senses. "Oh... Leah's gonna kill me. And she probably told Yelana... It's a good thing she can't ground me anymore."

Elsa snorted “perk of being a legal adult...” she kissed her forehead “how are you feeling?”

"Like I got hit by a bus, got back on my feet, and then got hit by a semi. But mostly emotionally. But you're alive, and that's worth all of it."

Elsa sighed “I’m sorry. That was quite an ordeal.”

"We all came out okay, so it's worth it." She smiled tiredly, "And we're home now."

Elsa nodded “thanks to you. I’ll drop you off at home. Do you want to be alone tonight?”

Honeymaren shook her head, "That's the last thing I want... Will you stay with me?"

Elsa nodded “of course.” She needed to hunt and regain her strength. The attacks had taken a lot out of her, but she wasn’t about to waste another second being away from Honeymaren. 

She leaned back in the seat as Anna drove them back to the Arendelle house, then she eagerly started up the Stingray “and to think that I almost gave Ryder this car.”

Honeymaren smirked a little at that. "Really? He'd have  _ freaked _ ..."

“Yeah... but I worried seeing it might make you think of me and I didn’t want to remind you.” Elsa drove down the road, her hand on Honeymaren’s knee.

Honeymaren nodded, "You're right... I would have hated seeing it and knowing I wouldn't see you."

Elsa nodded and drove in silence a little longer "If I may speak plainly, I have no intention of ever leaving your side. I won't go anywhere, ever again. The only time I would leave is if you asked me to. The choice will be yours. And I will respect it. Also, I will do my best not to railroad you with my agendas. I've had a lot of time getting my way, so I will be honest, it will take me some time to learn to be open to other people's opinions and wishes. And I can guarantee that I will fuck up. Probably a lot. If I do, just call me out again like that time at the hospital last year. Tell me I’m being a real Ice Queen or something to get my attention. Sometimes I get caught up in my own head but that will pull me out of my thoughts really fast. It's going to take work, but I want to try. I genuinely want to try. I want to make this work. I want to make  _ us _ work."

"Deal." Honeymaren smiled a bit, "Thanks for being honest about all that. That's all I want. As long as we're talking through things like this, we've got a shot. And for the record, I still  _ want _ to be turned. That wasn't something I just said for the Volturi."

"I know... and I know that by trying to push you against it will only make you push back even harder." Elsa sighed "And I was not lying when I said I would do it. If you are going to turn, I want it to be me. But before I do, perhaps you will consider giving it a little more time? It doesn't have to be right away, despite what Caius said. We have time. A year or two? There are things I hope you get to experience as a human. Things I never got to..."

Honeymaren smiled and nodded, "I want you to do it. I'll wait... But not two years, that's too long."

Elsa sighed "August? That way you can 'go to college' and we can stage an accident to explain your death."

Honeymaren thought a moment, "Okay. I think that's reasonable."

Elsa pursed her lips. It wasn't ideal, but if this is what Honeymaren truly wanted, she couldn't really disagree. A big part of her selfishly wanted Honeymaren to be turned but she also wanted her to be able to experience life. And August was about 10 months away, perhaps she would change her mind.

Elsa pulled into the parking lot of Honeymaren's apartment complex and got out with a stretch. "Well, we made it." She hurried over to Honeymaren and waited for her to get out of the car, reaching for her hand.

Honeymaren took her hand with a soft smile, "Thank you." They still had a ways to go in repairing their relationship, but they had to start somewhere.

Elsa smiled and walked up the stairs. She opened the door and instantly crouched into a defensive position, hissing loudly when she smelled an intruder. 

Leah flicked on the light, not expecting Elsa to be the first thing she saw "What the fuck are  _ you _ doing here?" she growled as she puffed up her chest.

“I could ask the same of you!” Elsa growled.

Honeymaren stiffened, still on edge from the trip. "Leah, stand down. Elsa, you too."

Elsa straightened up with a huff, glaring at the shorter, dark haired girl.

Leah looked between the two "I was worried and wanted to make sure you got home. And to check if you're still, umm, you."

Honeymaren held out her hands, "I am..." She stepped into the apartment and put herself between them. "And I know how you feel about Elsa, but we're together again. I don't want to lose you over this, Leah. You're my best friend. Please don't make me choose between you."

" _You are_ _together again_? After 24 hours? What, and the last months of hell she put you through are just forgotten?" Leah scoffed incredulously "I thought you were smart, but she's got her hooks in you so deep."

Elsa stood silently. She didn't have anything to contribute to the conversation and anything she said would probably make matters worse. 

Honeymaren stared down Leah, "She doesn't have any hook in me. She left because she was afraid of hurting me. And we've talked about our expectations. And if you're just going to insult my intelligence rather than try and listen, then maybe  _ you _ should just go, Leah."

" _ Seriously!? _ " Leah spat, "Fine... have fun with your leech. Just remember who was there for you when you were hurting and needed a friend. Don’t come crawling back to me when she hurts you again. You fooled me once, but believe me, it won’t happen again." she fumed and ran out into the night, barely making it to the treeline before ripping out of her clothes. Her heart was hurting more than she had ever experienced. She howled into the night, not caring who heard. In fact, she hoped that Honeymaren would hear it.

Honeymaren wrapped her arms around her middle, clenching her jaw. "She..." Honeymaren heard the howl and clenched her fists tight, shutting her eyes. "I knew this would hurt her. But... I don't know what else to do."

Elsa stood quietly, gently stroking Honeymaren’s back "I'm sorry to put you in this position... I... our families have a long history of adversity. They're not as open to my kind as yours was. Though I doubt your aunt will be as willing to trust me for a while."

Honeymaren sighed, "Maybe if I explain to Yelana... And maybe we could meet on neutral ground at some point to talk all together."

Elsa nodded "If you think that would help, then I would be happy to."

"We'll take it one step at a time." She sighed, "Can we just snuggle and worry about all of this later?"

Elsa nodded "of course, my love." she paused "Am I still allowed to call you that or should I wait?"

Honeymaren smiled softly, "I've missed it. Please do use it."

Elsa smiled and pulled her in for a hug, nuzzling against her, "Let's get you to bed. You must be exhausted."

Honeymaren nodded, stumbling off to the bedroom. She collapsed on the bed, kicking her shoes off without bothering to undress.

Elsa did the same and got into the bed next to Honeymaren and laid down with a deep sigh. She held her arm out for her to snuggle against her. "Sleep well, my love, I'll be here in the morning."

Honeymaren curled up against her, falling asleep in her embrace.

Elsa lay there, her arms protectively draped around Honeymaren's warm body. She finally allowed herself to relax after the most harrowing day of her existence, but was still deep in thought. As far as the day had gone, somehow, and she wasn't sure how exactly, everything had worked out. But they were far from out of the woods. Vanessa was still out there. The pack was mobilizing. Not to mention the fact that Rapunzel had disappeared after the birthday party fiasco and had not resurfaced. But all that could wait. For now, she was going to enjoy being back with Honeymaren. She knew that she had a long way to go proving herself, but was confident that together they could work together to rebuild their relationship and come out on the other side even stronger than before.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. We hope you are enjoying it and please leave us comments!
> 
> Also, if anyone is feeling particularly artsy and has Tumblr, please feel free to tag any art to us, @Kamaro0917 and @Trousersquid, we'd love to see some fan art :)


End file.
